Marauder Magick
by the dyslexic bookworm
Summary: I’ll keep it simple. A LilyJames fanfic. Lots of fights, lots of romance. Lots of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and marauding. Food fights, first kisses, prank wars and truth or dare. That’s the summery. Short and sweet, just like me.
1. Lily

Chapter 1

_**Hello, my name is Lily Evens, and my life sucks.**_

Lily was sitting in her room writing in the new journal her parents had bought her as welcome home present.

If you're wondering, _Why welcome home? Where was she_? I will tell you... and even if you're not, I will tell you any way.

Lily was a witch.

Not just any witch, a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was also a model student, a prefect (rule enforcer type person) and was going to be Head Girl in two weeks back at school. This is a great honor. The Head Girl and Head Boy get to tell the prefects what to do. He he!

Any way, back to Lily.

**_I'm a witch who goes to a school for magic. I'm going to be back there in two weeks. It's summer break right now._** Lily wrote, looking down at her self she started writing again. _**I'm 5"2, not fat, not thin,** **with red hair and green eyes.** _Lily never gave herself enough credit. She was really slim and trim, but not too skinny, with shiny and smooth red hair that fell in soft waves half way down her back, and the most brilliant emerald green eyes that sparkled brightly.

**_Any way, I like to read and shop. I love my best friends, Rachel Anderson, Kay Adams (short for Kristine) and Lila Goldstein. I totally wish I was named Lila. Lila is such a beautiful name. I hate Quiddich (a magical sport played in the air). It makes me sick to the stomach. That and Potter. No, his first name is not Potter, its James, but I refer to him by his last name because he's an arrogant, pig headed, self-centered jerk. I'm not going to explain why now; it would take up the rest of the pages. But you will hear a lot about him, because he's a womanizing bastard, and that's being nice. He and his friends think they run the school: Peter, a short fat kid. I have no idea why he's in the group, because they're very popular and he's...well kind of lame. Remus. I like him. He's smart, and shy, and even nice. I don't know why he hangs out with them either. Last, and sadly totally least, Sirius, known as the hottest guy in school, if you like womanizing bastards, shags a girl a night, need I say more. They are the hot trio, as most girls call them. James, who has hazel eyes, totally ripped, but still a pompous jackass, Quidditch team captain, black messy hair, totally hot, always flirty and womanizing...wait what was that about hot? That was not me speaking, scratch that, other girls think he's totally hot, I do not! Remus has sandy blonde hair, gorgeous brown eyes, tall and thin but not ripped. I think he's cute. But I like him as a friend; he's the only Marauder I get along with. Oh yeah, they pompously dubbed them selves the Marauders. There's not much to say_ _about Peter. And then there's Sirius. He acts stupid but he gets good grades, thinks he's funny, ripped, long shaggy black hair, midnight blue eyes, hot if you like guys who don't give a damn about women's feelings. Any way while I'm doing descriptions I'll tell you about my friends. There's Rachel (Rach for short). She is loved by all the guys, flirty, but nice deep down, and into sports, on the team and all, blah blah blah, 5"7, long blonde hair, blue eyes, big boobs, yada yada yada. There's Kay (Kristine), 5"5, brown hair, honey brown eyes, and brown skin that practically glows. Also considered hot. She's really nice, has great taste in clothes. I don't know why. Last there's Lila. She is selfless and so kind and sweet, always helping others, and very sensitive. Gorgeous, midnight black hair and crystal blue eyes, 5"4. Well that's the end on descriptions. I'm gonna go get something to eat. I'll write again later...maybe._**Lily got up off her bed and descended the stairs to her kitchen. No one else was home. Her older sister Petunia was staying with her new fiancé and her parents were both at work. _Only two more weeks until I can go back to school_ Lily thought. She hated having to stay in the Muggle world, her sister always calling her a freak and criticizing her owl, Artemis, who at that very moment was tapping on the kitchen window and Lily had just noticed. _Finally, I thought she'd never get back from Kay's. _She opened the window and took the piece of parchment off her owl's leg. The letter read,

Me, Rach and Lila are all going to get our stuff from Diagon Ally on the 28th, we'll meet you there at Flourish and Blott's, the book store if you can come at 11:30. We can shop, get lunch and just hang out. Tell me if you can come.

-Kay

Lily quickly scribbled yes and the back of the parchment and sent Artemis off once more. _At least I have something to look forward to before the beginning of school_ Lily thought as she took the orange juice out of the fridge. _I really wish they had pumpkin juice here_, she sighed and went back up to her room.

The rest of the time until school passed uneventfully, and as most of her stuff, Lily's journal was packed at the bottom of her school trunk not being used. Naturally, she had a good time shopping, but she was still moping about being stuck in the Muggle world. _They just don't know what it's like. I'm practically cut off from magic. All of them at least come from non-Muggle families_. She sighed as she ticked of the last day on her calendar before school. _At least school starts tomorrow_ she thought as she switched out the lights and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n) So what do you think? pleaz pleaz reiview, it my first fic and i'd rele like to no what u think of it. I'll also take suggestions...just tell me what u think or what u want to happen, and i'll try and put it in the story...lol. This chapter was kinda slow, but things get a lot more interesting rele soon. i promise. pleaz R&R!!!! o...and i'd like to thank my beta, Laura, she rox. and margot 4 telling me how to upload files on to fanfic. thanx

-Sarah


	2. POTTER!

Chapter 2

Lily had set her alarm clock for 8:00, but for some reason she had woken up at 6:00.

'Ugh, what time is it?' she hadn't slept well at all.

_What was that dream I had last night? _Lily thought. _G-d, I can't remember anything. There was a guy, and a baby who looked a lot like him. I was there, and another man, older than me, and laughter; high cackling laughter. _

Lily shook her head; all this thinking was giving her a headache. 'Ugh' she got up and took a shower.

When she got out she checked the time again, it was 7:00. She blow-dried her hair, and applied the bit of make up she wore every day. A bit of mascara, her favorite lip gloss (a shiny clearish pink) and a tiny bit of green eye shadow (the color of eye shadow varied based on the color shirt she wore). She got dressed un like most girls who only after trying out about fifty different outfits exclaim they have nothing to wear, Lily decided on an out fit in two minutes, a pair of faded jeans and a low cut green t-shirt with a pair of green flip-flops. 'Cute' she said, and smiled as she headed down to breakfast.

As she headed to the fridge, she found a note taped to it. 'Lily,' it said, 'your father is at work and I went out food shopping. I'll be back at 10:00 to drive you to Kings Cross Station. Be ready to leave then. Love, Mom'

Once again Lily found herself home alone. She grabbed an apple for breakfast and went back up to her room to pack. An hour later Lily was down stairs ready to go with her trunk for school and her owl in her cage.

'Lily!' her mom called, 'Are you ready? I'm in the car waiting.'

With that Lily grabbed her trunk and shoved it into her mom's car. Then she got in.

'All set, Mom.' She said as she smiled.

'Good'

They drive to the train station. It was about twenty minutes, and after getting on the platform and putting her trunk away she went to say goodbye to her mom.

'Lily, I'm going to miss you so much!' Her mother exclaimed while hugging her.

'I know Mom. I'll write soon. I promise.'

And with one last hug Lily boarded the train to take her to school. She waved and went to go set up for the meeting in the Head's compartment with the prefects.

_I wonder who the head boy is. _Lily thought as she set out the papers for the meeting. _I bet its Remus. He was prefect last year and a top student-'_

Lily's thought were interrupted.

'Lily!' A squeal came from the other end of the room.

'Kay!' Lily exclaimed as they ran to give each other hugs.

'You didn't tell us you were made Head Girl,' said Lila.

'Uh-oh,' Kay was looking at her feet.

'What?' everyone said at once.

'Well you know how I'm friendly with Sirius, James and Remus and all?'

'Yeah'

'Well, I know who the Head Boy is,' Kay said quietly.

'Well duh, we all do,' Rach said staring at Kay. 'It's totally Remus; he's a prefect, in the top 5 in every class at least.'

Kay just stared at her feet.

'What?' Lily asked, 'Tell us.'

The next word that was said I swear you could have heard in China.

Throughout the train, Kings Cross Station and all of London one word was heard.

'POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n) I no this was a rele short chapter, but i promise it gets better. By the time most of u read this the next one will be posted anyway...lol. pleaz pleaz R&R!!!!!! i want to no what u think

-Sarah


	3. Marauders, Water, and Sirius Black

Chapter 3

Many, many compartments and rooms away sat Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter.

Quite literally, two seconds earlier Remus had asked 'Do you think she's found out yet?'

'POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Was then heard throughout the world.

'Oh yeah,' Sirius laughed, 'she knows.'

The whole compartment cracked up laughing.

At that very moment a very angry red head stormed in to their compartment.

Peter's eyes grew wide with fear as he shoved Remus in front of him.

'Hey!' shouted Remus, 'no fair, you can't-'

But he immediately shut up as Lily gave him a death glare.

He smile and waved, 'Uh, hi Lily. Was going on?'

After another death glare from Lily, he shut up and cowered in the back with Peter.

'Hi Lily-flower,' Sirius was the only one who would say anything, 'What brings you here?'

'Potter,' Lily said completely ignoring Sirius.

'Y-yes Lily.'

'Please tell me it's not true,' said Lily.

'What are you talking about?'

Another death glare from Lily shut him up.

'Are you or are you not Head Boy?'

'Um, yeah,' said James wincing.

'G-d, has Dumbledore gone crazy?'

'Um, maybe?

'Remus,' Lily said snapping her attention away from James, 'the prefects meeting starts in 5 minutes. Why aren't you there?'

'Um...see I'm just leaving...I have 5 minutes and all-'

'GO!'

Remus gulped, 'Yes ma'am.'

'NOW!'

He ran out of the compartment scared for his life.

'And James, why aren't you there?'

'Well, Lily...uh...I'm talking to you... and...And leaving would be rude,' James said nodding knowingly.

'GET OUT!'

Now please tell me if you can picture this. You know how in cartoons when the character yells, their head gets really big and so does their mouth. That, my friend, is what happened to Lily. I swear. Every one else on the train was busy ignoring them and after that yell every thing was silent. Lily's words ringing in the air.

When James finally found he voice he said, 'Excuse me. I'm Head Boy, you can't tell me what to do.'

Death glare, by guess who :). She grabbed his ear and dug her nails in and twisted it. '_EXCUSE_ _ME_'

James whimpered, 'But then again... I'm gone,' he said as he inched out of the compartment.

'So Lily-flower,' Sirius finally said after a three minute silence. 'Why do you hate James so much?'

'WHAT?!' Lily and Peter said in unison.

'Come on Lily, what do I have to do, hex it out of you?'

'Hex me and you are so dead!'

With that he disarmed her, and hexed her so she was stuck sitting on the seat.

'Sirius Black, I swear when I get my wand you will pay!'

'Yeah, yeah...'

He conjured up a bucket of water and levitated it over Lily's head.

'You wouldn't.'

'Watch me,' he said sneering.

Lily looked shocked.

'So why do you hate him so much?'

'He's a pig-headed jerk!'

He tipped the bucket do one drop fell.

'So what does that have to do with you?'

'He's in my classes, he asks me out everyday, and he pranks me all the time.'

'So?'

'I just hate him, now let me up and give me my wand.'

With a flick of his wand, Lily was soaked with water.

'Ahhhhhhh!' Lily screamed 'Sirius Black you will die!'

'Know what Lily, James is right. You _do_ look hot wet.'

'What?! When has he seen me wet, and why the hell does he think I'm hot?'

'Ok one question at a time. #1 when he dropped a bucket of water on you in 1st year and then when he pushed you in the lake in 4th year.' Sirius looked confused 'What was the other question again?'

'...and why the hell does he think I'm hot?'

'For the safety of my life I am not going to answer that.'

'Wait, now I need to know!'

'You may kill me when I answer, you now that?'

'Yep' she said brightly.

'Well you are…kind…hot' he said smiling meekly.

'What?!'

'You know you're late for the meeting?' Sirius said quickly changing the subject.

'Shit, you are so lucky Black, we will finish this conversation someday and you will pay for the water,' she said as she ran out the door. Then ran back in and grabbed her wand out of a laughing Sirius's hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n) This chapter is longer, hopefully it has humor. Well pleaz R&R! pleaz remember to review as many chapters as possible cuz im posting the whole begining at once

-Sarah


	4. Sirius's Fault

Chapter 4

'So, how'd the meeting go?' a cheerful Kay greeted Lily as she returned to their compartment. Lila, who was a prefect had returned 1st, while Lily organized the rest of the papers.

'Well,' Lily said, 'it didn't really _go_I handed out schedules, welcomed the new prefects and all that and he just stood their nodding and agreeing with me. Well most of the time at least.'

'Well, that's good, isn't it?' Rach said.

'Well there was the one thing at the beginning with the-'Lila started.

'Hello ladies!' Sirius said as he came strolling in, sitting down and propping his feet up on Rachel, who threw them off in disgust. The rest of the Marauders came in.

'Sirius, shut up, Lila was just about to tell us about something funny that happened at the beginning of the meeting.'

James turned bright red. At that moment Remus and Lila cracked up laughing. Everyone turned to them like they were crazy and James started inching toward the compartment door. Lily was suddenly absorbed in her book.

'Wait, what happened?' Rach and Sirius said together.

Lila found her composure, 'Well, Lily came in late and completely soaked, said she was sorry she was late and started to gather papers to pass out. James was just standing there staring like a fish out of water and all the prefects were trying not to crack up. When she finally realized what was going on she blushed and tapped her clothes with her wand to dry off,' Lila burst in to laughter again, 'it...was...so...funny! You just have to picture it, our perfect Head Girl, straight O student, teacher's pet, never late, always prepared, comes in to her own meeting ten minutes late sopping wet, and our Head Boy standing there like an idiot,' she gasped and fell to the floor laughing along with everyone other than Lily and James.

Most of the group eventually stopped laughing and got up, except for Sirius and Lila. Remus gave them each a hand-up, being the sensible one and trying to stop the laughing because both Lily and James looked really embarrassed. When Remus and Lila realized they were holding hands they blushed and looked away. Sirius couldn't stop laughing and everyone was just staring at him.

'Oh shut up Sirius,' Lily said breaking the silence at last. 'This is your entire fault anyway.'

Everyone stared at Lily. 'What' she said wondering why they were all staring at her.

'Earth to Lily,' Kay said softly, 'He wasn't even there.'

'Actually,' Sirius said trying not to laugh, 'it is my fault. I poured a bucket of water on her. Oh and by the way, Prongs,' James looked up. 'You're right, she's hot when she's mad and when she's wet, but even hotter when she's mad and wet.'

With that all the Marauders cracked up and the girls just stared wondering what the hell was going on. Well not Lily so much, she just thought that the boys were probably insane. _Great. I'm stuck I compartment with four insane boys, my friends have no clue what the hell's going on, and I made a complete idiot of myself at the prefect meeting. A lovely start to a perfect year.

* * *

_

(a/n) okay very short...but i thought it was funny...lol!!! anyway, i no there are more than 2 readers, ive had 2 reviews, pleaz pleaz review. its my first fic and idk if im a good writer. yes the chapters r kinda short, but instead of updating like once a week, im updating twice to make up 4 it. pleaz R&R.

i love u all

-Sarah


	5. Ben, nicknames, and the last time

Chapter 5

'Lily,' Lila said when the Marauders had stopped laughing, 'aren't you at least a bit taken aback that they're talking about what you look like wet?'

'Not really. Sirius mentioned it earlier, after he dumped water on me… speaking of which.' With a flick of her wand Sirius was disarmed and soaking wet.

'Hey!' Sirius said faking caring that he was wet for a minute, 'Lily how could you, and I thought we were friends.' he explained pretending to cry.

At that moment there was a tap on the door. Kay got up to open it and was shocked. Outside was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. Black hair, green eyes, tall, tan, and through his shirt he looked ripped. He also looked confused at the sopping wet guy pretending to cry.

'Can we help you?' Lily said seeing that Kay was in no condition to talk.

'Hey, I'm Ben Romanov, I just transferred here from Dermstrang. I'm told the Head Girl and Boy are in this compartment.'

Lily got up and shook his hand, 'I'm Lily Evens and I'm Head Girl and that,' she said pointing to James, 'is Potter, the Head Boy.'

'Potter?' Ben said, 'That's an unusual name.'

'My name is James. Do you know what house you're gong to be in?'

'Um...the one with the G.'

'Oh good,' Kay finally said something, 'you're in Gryffindor with us!'

'Cool.'

'Any way,' Lily said, 'this is Sirius, Kay, Lila, Peter, Remus and Rachel, but you can call her Rach.'

'Ok, cool. I'm going to go owl what's his face, you know the Headmaster, that I've met you. Later.'

'Peace,' said Sirius as Ben walked out of the compartment.

Kay melted on to the seat. I mean literally melted. 'Did you guys notice his accent?' she sighed dreamily.

'So what were we doing again?'

'Well,' said Rach, 'you were soaking wet and about to reveal your odd obsession with Lily when she is soaking wet.'

'Are you accusing me of having an obsession with our dear Head Girl.' Sirius cried in mock surprise.

'Yeah.'

'Can you stop talking about me, I'm right over here?' said Lily waving her hands all around. 'Still, should I be scared?'

'Well duh!' Kay budded in, 'It's Si.' (She and Sirius were best friends since they were little. They also hated their parents for the same reasons, and she had moved in with Rach some years ago. She was using his nickname (other than Padfoot.)

Everyone laughed, even Sirius.

'I would like to take this time to say,' Remus declared when the laughter finally stopped, ' I have nothing to do with their weird thing about Lily and water.'

'Ok Moony, don't stick with us,' said a pouty Sirius, 'Just remember what next week is.'

'Way to go Padfoot,' James broke in sarcastically, 'Why don't you say it a bit louder? I don't think they heard you in **China**!**'**

'Prongs,' Peter chimed in, 'no using nicknames in public.'

'Wormtail!' the Marauders all cried at once.

'Oops,' he said smiling meekly.

'What the hell is going on?' Rach said.

'Nothing,' they said way too fast and in unison.

'Oh nothing really?' Lily questioned.

'Yep' Remus said quickly.

'Guys,' said Lila, it was a long time since she had spoken, 'do you think you all could pull it together? We're here.'

'Oh my god' Kay smiled, 'this is the last time we'll ever do this.'

'The last time we'll ride carriages up to the castle.'

'The last time we'll see Hagrid as game keeper.'

'The last time off the Hogwarts express.'

* * *

(a/n) 

thank you guys so much, i got 7 reviews on this chapter...yay...thats the most ive eva got (but i had 2 reviews b4 so i guess it doesn't say much...lol) well im making the chapters a lot longer by making chapters 5 and 6, just chapter 5. so they be longer from now on. and ill keep updating as fast as possible. oh and im gonna wait to post chapter 6 untill i get another10 reviews, thats everyone who reviewed plus three more silent readers. thanx 4 ur reviews. they mean so much to me, cuz im dysgraphic and dyslexic, ive had trouble with reading and writing all me life. and i dont no if my storys r any good. i let a friend of mine read up to chapter 10 (im writing 15 right now) and she loved it so i hope u do to.

**I just wonna say how happy ur reviews make me!!!**

**thanx to:**

marauders rox: im glad u find it so funny. i love humor too, so ill make sure to add lots :) keep reading and enjoy the laughs!!!! --Sarah

Truth in the Moon: well thats wat sirius is supposed to do, be funny and make u wonna punch him...lol! im glad u like it. R&R. thanx 4 being one of my few reviews!!! --Sarah

blueholly: ok, ill add paragraph breaks, but 1st i need to find out wat those r...lol!! im glad u like it...pleaz pleaz keep R&R. --Sarah

Sephira Lysa: lol siriu sis my fav, character so i try to make him funny. im rele rele happy that u like it and that u reviewed. keep R&R!!! thanx so much the reviews mean a lot to me --Sarah

kbgirl12: thanx, im glad u like it. ill keep updating, just keep reviewing . thanx 4 the review, it means a lot to me. --Sarah

Charrolate: im glad u think it's cute. keep reading and reviewing!!! --Sarah

huge euge: thanx so much, ur the only one who revied more than 1 chap, and i rele want to thank u. im gonna merge chapters and make them long, and ill update as fast as i can, but with long chapts, it may end up being once a week. school gets in the way. thanx 4 reviewing. it means sooo much to me!!! --Sarah

**keep reviewing and i'll keep writing!!!**

--Sarah


	6. LIZY?

Chapter 6

After the girls and marauders got off the train, and started looking for a carrage upto the school. they spotted the last one and ran towards it, but the marauders got there first.

'Potter, this is our carrage get out.' Lily yeld over the rain that had just started.

'We're in it and i don't see your name on it so to bad.'

'You little prat you know that we where running for this carrage. So take your huge heas, and your friends and get out of our carrage.'

'What the hell is wrong with you. We already have the carrage, so why don't **YOU,** take **YOUR** friends, and your prisy, stuck-up, goody-two-shoes ways and leave.'

The shouting went one.

All the carrages where leaving.

'Guys, just shut the hell up, the carrages are leaving. We'll just have to share.' Rach yelled. Then she, Lila and Kay jumped in. Lily refused to get in.

'No way, I won't share the carrage that is rightfully ours with that egostatic jerk.' Lily said hautily.

Rach rolled her eyes and wispered something to Remus, together Remus and Rach pulled Lily into the carrage.

Unfortunatly for Lily, the carrage was off the groound by the time she realized she was in it.

Lily glared at then all, if stares could kill, then they would be dead. Lily was known for her death stares.

* * *

They all went to the Gryffindor table, and ended up sitting together. They watched the sorting. And when it was done, Dumbeldor got up to give his speech. 

It was the annual speech. I won't go into that because it was terribly depressing about the rise of an evil wizard know only as Voldemort, who Sirius referred to as _**Moldy-wort**_.

They ate and talked. Even Lily and James were getting along until a slutty girl came over from the Slytherin table and put her hand on James's shoulder.

'Hey baby.' she said.

'Oh, hey Lizy,' James replied. 'Guys,' he said to the table, 'I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Lizy Caplin.' She was about 5"3, red shoulder length hair with dyed blonde streaks, and blue-green eyes, the same build as Lily. Dun-Dun-Dun!!!

* * *

After the feast was over, Lizy had gone back to her table, and every one else was heading to their dorms. Lily and James and their friends went to go check out their rooms, being Heads, they had their own common room and their own rooms and bathrooms.

All eight of them piled into the Heads quarters, admiring its beauty the Marauders rush to James room and the girls to Lily's.

All the girls stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Lily's room.

It was absolutely gorgeous, the sheets on her queen size bed were gold and the comforter scarlet with gold embroidery. The room was painted gold and there was a beautiful hand carved desk in one corner and a matching wardrobe and vanity in the other corners. It had a huge book case stocked with books. And a balcony. All her things were put away perfectly and her make-up set out on the vanity.

They entered the bathroom and squealed. It had a huge bathtub, plus a big shower and body length mirror. (Yes, it also had a toilet and sink.)

* * *

Back in the boys room the boys were all talking.

'Progs, we have a problem.' Sirius stated plainly.

'We do?' James relpied.

'Prongs,' Moony said, 'You're dating a girl from Slytherin. We hate them and they hate us,' as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'Hence the problem.'

'But honestly guys, she's different. She's smart and-'

'And she looks just like Lily and her name is one letter away from Lily, hence Lizy.' Peter put in. (Yes, hence is a very important word. We must use it all the time. Expect it to come up more than once.)

'You know what?' Sirius said, 'Peter, my man, you have a point.

'No he doesn't,' James said, much more confidently then he felt.

'Yes, James, he does.' Remus nodded.

'He does not, now go away. I'm going to sleep. Shoo!'

The rest of the marauders left the room.

'Wiat a second,' Sirius said, 'did he just shoo us?'

Remus just rolled his eyes and dragged Sirius towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

The girls where talking in Lily's room, and still admiering it's beauty and splendor.

'Oh my god. Isn't Ben sooo hot.' Kay said not noticing no one was listening.

'We know Kay. Now please stop talking. we listened the first time, and the second time, and evern part of the third time, but if i hear about how cute Ben is one more time this night i'm going to scream.' Lily said.

'Fine, what do you want to talk about.' Kay said.

'Ooo, lets talk about how Lila likes a guy.' Rach exlaimed

'I do not,' Lila protested. After some knowing looks from her friends she added, 'Okay, maybe just a little.'

'Oooo, who? Tell me!' Kay said, now having forgotten about Ben momenterally.

Lila mumbled.

'What?'

'I kinda sorta like Remus.'

Gasped filled the room.

'You to will be so cute together.' Kaysaid smiling.

'Will be?' Lila asked, 'He probably doesn't like me like that. To him I'm probably just Lily's friend.'

'No, that's not true, I'll talk to him for you.' Lily said, she was friendliest with Remus.

'No!!! Don't say anything to him. Okay?' Lila cried.

'Okay, I won't, but you all need to leave now, I'm tired, it's late.' answered Lily.

'Thanks.' Lila sighed in relief.

'See you tomorrow Lily.' Said Rach as they all walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that night when James was trying to sleep he was wondering

_Does Peter have a point? No, no, no, no, definitely not. Last year I said I would get over Lily and I have. I'm with Lizy now. I like Lizy! Don't I? _

At the same time Lily was thinking _He likes another girl, not me anymore, and a Slytherin nonetheless. But he's actually over me. Why does that bother me so much. This is what I've been waiting for since 4th year! Isn't it?_

Needless to say, they were both feeling very doubtful of themselves.

* * *

(a/n) This is a rele long chapter, i worked rele hard on it. Well i hope u like this chapter. Its taken longer than the others, becasue i was waiting 4 the 10 review i wanted. But i only got 6...but i saw how many hits i got on the last chapter. And it rele bugs me when i seem that some readers add me to alert list, or favorite stories list, but don't even review. i need ur reviews in order to write. 

This time i dicided to just update with out the review to say thank you to all the readers that **did** review. Next time i wont review!!!!

**REVIEW!!!!**

**oh and two important things that u need to tell me**: when do u want the story to end, wen they go out or get married or die...or 4 me to make a new ending where they dont die

and do u want me to do a triwizardish tornement???

thanx to:

MotherCrumpet: i love ur story, im glad u like mine...u should read tears on the balcony, it rox...R&R. ill keep updating and make sure the chapters r long. thanx 4 reviewing. --sarah

huge euge: than x4 being my faithfull reader and reviewer...and thanx 4 the sweet thing :) yay 4 romance...keep R&R :) ---sarah

kbgirl12: thanx, i just started writing and that why i want reviews, to know if im any good, im nervous bout my writing and that why i want reviews, the learning disabilatie makes it hard to write, but i love writing tooo...keep R&R...it means alot to me that u review :) ----sarah

marauders rox: thanx...ben sapposed to be totally hott, he's russian, that the accent part...thanx 4 the reiview. keep reading. and its true...marauders do rock. ---sarah

River-chan : thanx 4 reviewing, pleaz keep reviewing in the future. usually i dont like ocs also, so i try to make the ocs good. i love sirius, so the "hello ladies" thing is my fav. thing in the chapter. R&R...ur reviews mean alot to me----sarah

tm7: thanx 4 reviewing again, its the second time i think...reviews mean alot to me. R&R :)ill keep updating fast, just keep reviewing:) ---sarah

i love all my reviews:) Now review all you silent readers, or i can't update!!!

-------sarah


	7. CornalMsutard, Animagus, and PassingOut?

(a/n) you wanted a longer chapter and here it is...rele long...pleaz tell me where u want the story to end, and if u want a triwizard tornament type thing!!! only 2 ppl told me wat they want with that!!!!R&R :)

Chapter 7

When Lily woke up the next day she wondered where she was. _This doesn't look like the girls 7th year dorm, where am I? Oh yeah, I'm in the Head Girl's room. Cool!_

'Shit,' she muttered looking at the clock, it was already 7:00 and breakfast ends at 8:30. _Oh my g-d, if I don't get to breakfast I won't get my schedule! _She jumped up and took a quick shower; rushed to put on jeans and a shirt under her robes. She applied her makeup, and ran out the door. It was almost 8:00.

'Lily, where have you been? I just found out it was Coronal Mustard, in the dining room, with a lead pipe,' Lila said.

'What the fuck?'

'I was worried you wouldn't make it to breakfast.'

'Still, what's with the Mustard and the pipe?'

'Never mind.'

'Where were you?' asked Kay.

'I slept in.'

'Oh, look were getting our schedules'

At that moment four very sleepy Marauders walked in. It was ten minutes until class. They sat down next to the girls, loaded their plates and were done with their plates in less than two minutes. The girls looked disgusted.

'Look, here are our schedules.' Sirius said with a mouth full of food and swallowed just as Professor McGonagall handed them to them. (Yes, McGonagall was teaching then. It would have been her second year as a teacher. I referred back to the fifth book when frog lady (Umbridge) asks her. Trying to stick to the facts.)

'Thanks Minnie,' said a grinning Sirius.

'Black, detention, my office, tonight at eight, don't be late!' With that the professor walked off to hand out more schedules.

'What did I do?'

Remus just sighed.

As the groups looked over their schedules they saw everyone except Peter had every class together.

'Hold on, why do I have all my classes with you guys, I want to be a Healer and you all want to be Aurors?' Lila asked.

'Well Aurors and Healers work side by side' answered Rach.

'Oh'

'Guys,' Lily said, 'we need to go class. It's in five minutes.

Every one ran to their first class: Transfiguration.

Schedules-(these change daily but these are their main ones.)

Lily: 8:30-10:00 Transfiguration, 10:15-11:45 Potions, 12:00-1:00 Lunch, 1:15-2:45 Defense Against the Dark Arts, 3:00-4:30 Astronomy, 4:45-6:15 Break, and 6:30-7:30 Dinner.

Rachel: 8:30-10:00 Transfiguration, 10:15-11:45 Potions, 12:00-1:00 Lunch, 1:15-2:45 Defense Against the Dark Arts, 3:00-4:30 Astronomy, 4:45-6:15 Break, and 6:30-7:30 Dinner.

Kristine: 8:30-10:00 Transfiguration, 10:15-11:45 Potions, 12:00-1:00 Lunch, 1:15-2:45 Defense Against the Dark Arts, 3:00-4:30 Astronomy, 4:45-6:15 Break, and 6:30-7:30 Dinner.

Lila: 8:30-10:00 Transfiguration, 10:15-11:45 Potions, 12:00-1:00 Lunch, 1:15-2:45 Defense Against the Dark Arts, 3:00-4:30, special course with Madame Pomfry, 4:45-6:15 Break, and 6:30-7:30 Dinner.

James: 8:30-10:00 Transfiguration, 10:15-11:45 Potions, 12:00-1:00 Lunch, 1:15-2:45 Defense Against the Dark Arts, 3:00-4:30 Astronomy (he's only taking Astronomy because Lily is), 4:45-6:15 Break, and 6:30-7:30 Dinner.

Sirius: 8:30-10:00 Transfiguration, 10:15-11:45 Potions, 12:00-1:00 Lunch, 1:15-2:45 Defense Against the Dark Arts, 3:00-4:30 Care of Magical Creatures, 4:45-6:15 Break, and 6:30-7:30 Dinner.

Remus: 8:30-10:00 Transfiguration, 10:15-11:45 Potions, 12:00-1:00 Lunch, 1:15-2:45 Defense Against the Dark Arts, 3:00-4:30 Astronomy, 4:45-6:15 Break, and 6:30-7:30 Dinner.

Peter: Well since he had bad grades he wasn't in top classes like the others, but he has Care of Magical Creatures with Sirius.

(I know i changed it to an hour and a half a class, but i have a reason for it later in the story)

* * *

'I am very proud' McGonagall said, 'to have you all in my N.E.W.T.'s class. Now lets get started. Who here can tell me what an Animagus is?' 

All of the three present Marauders hands shot into the air.

'Well, that's a surprise. Potter and Black are paying attention for once,' McGonagall chuckled, 'Yes, Mister Black.'

'An Animagus is a person who is able to turn into an animal.'

'Very good. Now Animagi, that's the plural form, have to be registered by the Ministry of Magic, they have a list of who is an Animagus and what animal they change into as well as any distinguishing marking and such. It is illegal to not be registered and be an Animagus. Now, for the next couple of weeks we will be researching all about Animagi. Your assignment tonight is to read chapters 1 and 2 and describe why it is illegal to be an unregistered Animagus. This will be due on Wednesday. It is Monday, quite obviously you have two days to do it. Because it is the first day of class, I am allowing you to start your reading now and read until the end of the period, no talking. Begin.'

'Oh man,' Sirius said to James, 'homework on the first day.'

'No talking Mister Black, do you want another detention.'

_Wow,_ Sirius wrote on a piece of paper, _she has great hearing! _

'And no passing notes either Mister Black!' McGonagall said harshly.

James wrote back, _and eyes in the back of her head!_

As the group of seven walked to Potions, Kay said 'Did you notices Ben is in our Transfiguration class.'

'Yes Kay, we noticed the last ten times you said it,' remarked Rach.

'Hey, wait up.' A voice behind them called out. They saw Ben run up behind them. 'I left Transfiguration early to find Potions, but I've been lost in the tunnels and hallways of this dungeon for twenty minutes.'

'You can walk with us, we have it next too.' Remus suggested.

_He is so sweet!_ thought Lila.

They entered the dungeon and Professor Slughorn greeted them, making sure to stop and talk to his favorite pupil, Lily.

'Settle down everyone, settle down,' said Professor Slughorn, 'Today you will be put into the partners, but for the first lesson today you can choose you partners. I will tell you the partners you'll be working with for the next half of the year. Now everyone find a partner.'

Everyone was running around. In the end Lily was working with Rach, and Lila with Kay. They chose partners that way because Potions was Lily and Lila's best subject so they could help their friends. Naturally, James and Sirius were working together and Remus and Ben were working together.

'Ok, now you and your partner will do your best and brew the Drought of Living Death. You may start now.' said Slughorn.

There was a lot of hustle and bustle to get potion ingredients and potion kits and getting to their cauldrons.

Then fifteen minutes until the end of class, Slughorn came around looking at the cauldrons, giving a nod at the good ones and or just a sniff. When he came to Lily and Rach's he said 'Well done, this one and Misses Adams and Goldstein's are by far the best in the class. Then Misters Snape and Malfoy, and Misters Lupin and Romanov's. Did I pronounce that right? Well any way, I'll hand out the pairs now. '

'Ok Mister Snape and Miss Black, I mean Bellatrix, not Narcissa, Misters Crabe and Goile, Miss Brown and Miss Patil, Mister Malfoy and Miss Black, now i mean you Narcissa.' This is all Slughorn talking, and most of the next too.

'Moving on, Mister Black and Miss Anderson,'

'What?' they both yelled at once, but Slughorn ignored him.

(still Slughorn) 'Mister Lestrange and Miss Caplin (Lizy), Mister Romanov and Miss Adams, Mister Chang and Mister Longbottom, Miss Parkinson and Mister Zambini, Mister Lupin and Miss Goldstein,' Both blushed.

'And since it only seems fit Mister Potter and Miss Evans.' (yes that was Slughorn too, lol)

James started shouting expecting Lily to join in but her voice wasn't heard, in fact, when he looked around he didn't even see her.

Rach screamed, 'Oh my G-d, Lily just passed out!'

* * *

**READ THE A/N IT IS IMPORTANT!!!**

(a/n) haha, a cliff hanger, sry bout that. if u want to no what happens REVIEW!!! and pleaz tell me where you want the story to end. and the triwizard tornament thing. i need to no. R&R!!!!

thank you to all my loyal readers and reviews. i will not relpy to ur reviews here, it wpuld by to anoying, but i will reply to u!!! And sry to the anonomous reviewers i cant relpy to u but thanx:) u make me smile:)

Don't be a silent reader, even if the review is just "im reading the story" answer my questions so i can keep writing!!!! i havnt gottan the number of reviews i wanted yet, once...but i decided to post so my FEW reviewers could read!!!!

I love you all!!!! Happy post evil pink and red day (Valentines-Day)...may u all find love :) and have a good winter break, my school has one next week, but ill try to update!!!

ur friend, the dyslexic bookworm :) ---sarah


	8. Cerebellums, Remus in a New Body?, and

(a/n) cliffy...:( im sad my grandma is dying in canada and she wont eat and if she does she isnt able to eat hard food and im scared shes gonna die :( it makes me cry and it's hard to write humor while crying...thats why this chapter is a little short sry :(

ur sad scared friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah

**Chapter 9 Cerebellums, Remus in a New Body?, and Tragic Events**

'Where am I?' Lily mumbled. 'Ugh, my head hurts.'

'Lily. Lily, are you ok?' Lily looked up and saw a blurry image of Rachel adn Lila. 'Lily, you passed out. We were all really worried. James carried you to the hospital wing. That's where we are right now.' Lily's vision was becoming clearer.

'Rach, Lila, is that you?' Lily asked

'Lil, it's me Rach. I was really worried, so were Lila and Kay. Lila over here was going frantic, seeing what she could do for you. She helped Madame Pomfry. She was really worried. When you fell you hit your head on the corner of the table. It was really scary, your head was bleeding in the back.'

'Well that would explain a lot.' LIly said

'What?' Asked Rach.

'Well, if I hit the back of my head, it was probably the cerebellum. That's what controls sight and balance blah, blah, blah. (That really is true) and I can barely see. Everything is blurry.'

'Well at least we know your Lily,' Lila said trying to lighten the mood. 'Only you would know that, or maybe Remus. Your not Remus in a new body are you?"

Rach raised an eye brow at Lila. 'Well, just go back to sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up.' Rach said still looking at LIla like she was crazy. Surprisingly enough Lily fell back to sleep instantly. When she woke up

An hour later, Rach was gone, but she could see again. Well, mostly. Madame Pomfry came into the room.

'Lily, how are you feeling?' the healer questioned.

'Well, loads better. Fine really, I just can't see very well.'

'Oh,' she said, 'well your sight will return back to normal in a day or so. Can you see well enough to make it to dinner and back to your common room?'

'Yeah,' Lily said slowly getting up, 'Where's my bag?'

'Your friends took it.'

'Oh,' and with that Lily left and went down to dinner.

Lily found her friends and the Marauders in the Great Hall and sat down.

'Lily, are you ok? I was so worried!' Lila exclaimed.

James was suddenly very focused on his mashed potatoes.

'Ooh, too bad the Mudblood didn't die. Well that's what you get. Mudbloods will be Mudbloods.' was heard from the Slytherin table. More specifically from Snape, Malfoy, Belletrix, Narsissa, Lestrange and their group.

At the same time Sirius, James, Rach and Kay got up. Lila and Remus forced them down.

'They're not worth it, plus your Head Boy. Set an example.' said Lila.

'It's ok. I don't care.' Lily shrugged. 'I'm not feeling so well. I'm going to go lie down. I'll be in my room if you need me.' She got up and walked away.

'Stupid Mudblood,' came a voice from a Slytherin.

'Hey guys I'm gonna see if Lily is ok.' James got up and left. He entered the Heads Common room. No one was there. He knocked on her door. She didn't answer. Eventually he went in and she wasn't there.

_Where is she? _he thought.

He went to the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't there. He found another girl and asked her to go to the 7th year dorm and ask for Lily Evans.

When she came down she said no one was there. He started for their classrooms. Maybe she was getting the homework she missed. She wasn't in Defense, so he was heading back to the Gryffindor common room when he heard some one crying.

He followed the sound, which led him to the Astronomy Tower. He peered though the window to see Lily sitting there, her tearstained face staring out at the stars. Sensing someone's presence she turned around. James barely had time to run for it back to the common room. She wiped her eyes and headed back to her room.

Unfortunately not all went well for Lily, the second she was back in her room, she was summoned to go see Dumbledore. Why? Was all she thought, little did she know of the tragic event that she was about to be introduced to.

* * *

(a/n) cliffy...:( im sad my grandma is dying in canada and she wont eat and if she does she isnt able to eat hard food and im scared shes gonna die :( it makes me cry and it's hard to write humor while crying...thats why this chapter is a little short sry :( 

ur sad scared friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah


	9. Crying

**Chapter 10**

**_Crying_**

Well, to sum up the next two days there was lots of work, more teasing from Slytherins, more crying on Lily's part.

Lily spent those two days crying all the time not eating, no one knew why.

She disappeared for hours on end and skipped classes.

It was now Thursday right after Defense class. Since their schedules change each day they had a break next.

'Hello little Mudblood, how are you today. Passing out I hope.' said a cool voice behind them. It was Lestrange.

'Good to see you too, Lestrange. And might I compliment you on your tacky and nerdy sweater vest. Yes, we can see it under your robes.' said Rach, a tone in her voice that clearly meant she wish them all very painful deaths via the Cruciatus Curse. However the Chinese water torture method held a special place in her heart. (They being, Malfoy, Belletrix, Narcissa, Snape, Crabe, Goyle, and the rest of the group.)

'Ooh, protecting our little Mudblood friend are we?' sneered Belletrix.'

'Oh dear cousin of mine, just remember when Rachel is mad, bad things happen.' Sirius said snidely.

'Oh, so you like the little Mudblood too. You like little teachers pet goody-goodies. Hmm.' replied Narcissa for her best friend Belletrix.

'You like worthless pieces of trash like Evans?' Malfoy said with grin playing on his lips, 'Little know-it-alls that will get nowhere because no one likes them. All she has is work.'

'Face it. Evans is just a piece of shit. No one cares what happens to her, so why don't we just dispose of her for you? After all, she's just a disgusting Mudblood.'

That was really the last straw. Everyone drew their wands. But one person was faster. With some odd spell this person disarmed the five leaders (Belletrix, Snape, Malfoy, Lestrange and Narcissa) and sent them flying into the back wall.

It was Lila. Everyone was in shock.

'Never, ever do that again. She is not worthless. People like her more than they like you, you toerag. Leave her alone or you'll be sorry!' Lila cried in rage. Her normally sympathetic, kind blue eyes had turned into raging red ones.

'Ooh, little Lila's gonna hurt us.' Lestrange said in mockery. But he had fear in his eyes.

He screamed as blood spurted form his arm from some spell she used. After a minute she said the counter curse.

'How did you-' Snape started.

Lila cut him off ' I know every thing. I know all your secrets spells, Snivellus,' using the name the Marauders made for him. 'Lestrange, I have enough dirt on your family to send you all to Askaban for life. And you too Belletrix and Malfoy. Watch it or you will pay.'

Everyone just stared. Lila cared about everyone. She wanted to be a healer and save people's lives. She had always been a push-over. This was a side of her that they had never seen before.

'Enough is enough,' she continued, 'Leave Lily alone. Leave all of us alone or you will be sorry. Now get out of here.' The Slytherins all ran. And Lila fell against the wall and sat there.

They were all in shock.

And naturally guess who broke the silence. 'That was so bloody awesome!' Sirius cried, 'Way cool. Any way, we should get back to the common room before we get in trouble for hanging out in the halls.' Everyone walked in silence.

Eventually Lila said, 'I'm sorry guys. I don't know what came over me. I was just so mad. They're so mean. I just couldn't take it anymore.'

'It's ok. It happens to all of us.' Lily said walking over and giving her a hug.

'James!' a voice called. Lizy ran up behind him. 'I'm super bummed, we barely get to see each other anymore. We don't have the same classes.' she said with a pout. 'Can we hang out now?'

'Sure, see you guys later.' They walked off, probably to find a broom closet.

Lily looked disgusted.

'Um Lily?' Kay said, 'Are you ok, I mean you used to be semi friendly with Lizy, but now it looks like you want to kill her.'

'Things change, people change.' that's all she said as she walked off.

Dear diary,

Sorry I haven't written in a while but I'm really confused. I hate James bloody potter, but then why do I care that he has a girl friend. It's not like I like him like that. In fact, I don't like him at all. Right? I'm really confused. I don't like him. Or do I? No, no, no! I defiantly do not. I'm so confused, I want to be out-going and do something unlike me. Like go to a party. But then with the new thing and Dumbledor—

Lily stopped writing as tears started falling on her paper.

(A/N) ssry its on the short side im overloaded with work. R&R. where do i end the story? do i make a new happy ending or what. I got 7 reviews so thnk u. now i want more. ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah


	10. Fighting, Quiddatch, and the Truth

(A/N) It's rele long, and it explains what happened in dumbeldor's office...it's actually 2 chaps. in 1 so i want double reviews!!!!

**Chapter 11**

**_Fighting, Quiddatch, and the Truth_**

Weeks past uneventfully, it was now the begging of October and the first quitach match was in a week or so.

Lila and Remus as well as Kay and Ben were hanging out alone a lot. Rach who had hated Sirius was now getting along better. And Lily and James weren't at each others throats. Well most of the time at least.

But Lily and Lizy were conatantly fighting like crazy which caused Lily and James to fight, which Lizy liked.

Every one went to their separate ways after dinner. Remus and Lila went to the library to 'study' aka to stare at each other and pretend to work. Kay was helping Ben with home work. Peter had disappeared mumbling something about remedial potions. Rach and Sirius were on the quitach pitch practicing. Lily at the astronomy tower 'doing work' aka crying. And James was with Lizy.

Lily wiped her eyes and stared out at the stars wondering what she ever did to deserve this. She couldn't get the Slytherins thoughts out of her head. Her friend said they weren't true, but she felt they really were. She cried and cried about school, being a goody-two-shoes, somethings I won't metion at this point, family issues (hint, hint) Potter. G-d how she hated him, he cinfused her, he angered her and annoyed her, and at the same time she wanted to make him see how great she was. Honestly, for her there was a feeling towards James she had never felt before towards anyone, and she couldn't figure it out. It confused her and every time she felt like she had pin-pointed the feeling she was wrong. Lily hated being confused, she hated being wrong even more.

Anyway, on with the crying baout school and peers and being a goody-two-shoes, and naturally James Potter.

_What do I have other than work? _Lily questioned herself. _The others all have had boyfriends and will settle down and get married, have kids. I don't have anyone like that. The only guy who ever liked me was James. Potter. His name is Potter! And he was doing it for the chase, he didn't really like me. _She scolded herself. _I don't like him. I didn't like him when he liked me either. But what will happen when they all get married. I'll be the lonely old women with 50 cats all the little kids are scared of. __They were right all i do have was work, my friends have fun. When they were partying in the common room after a won or even lost quitach game, I am telling them to shut up. And staying in my room working. When my friends sneak into hogsmead late at night to get drunk with other kids, mainly the marauders, I scold them and stay in my room studying. All I do is study. _She finally realized that. _Well not any more. _She told herself. _I can study and still have fun. I will go to the parties and to hogsmead. I can study after or just not do all the extra credit. I will have fun. I just have to. _

'Ok,' she said out loud, 'I am a new Lily Evens. I don't work all the time. I go to parties. I'll get a boyfriend. Maybe I'll even have a drink at the next party. No, I don't want to be that crazy.'

With that she lifted her head high and started walking back to the common room.

* * *

When she reached the door she herd a conversation going on inside, it was James and Lizy. 

'But still,' she said, ' I don't like you hanging out with her so much.'

'Come on Lizy she's head girl, I'm head boy, we have to work together.'

'You hang out with her in the halls at night. How do I no you're not doing anything.' she said in a whiny voice.

'We don't like each other like that, in fact she doesn't like me at all.'

'Well than do you have to walk with her every other night.'

'Yes, Lizy. We have to patrol the corridors. I would much rather be with you though.'

'And you have to be in the library with her all the time?'

'Yes, we're just doing headwork.'

'I don't believe that.' she said.

'Listen, Lizy,' he said getting aggravated, 'she a stuck up, snobby, conceded, goody-two-shoes, know-it-all. I like you not her. She means nothing to me.'

Lily just stared tears welled up in her eyes, she didn't know were she was going but she just ran.

She ran and ran, until she found herself sitting by the lake tears streaming down her face. Hair blowing in the light September wind.

* * *

Mean while up in the air Sirius and Rach were practicing moves for the Upcoming game. 

Meaning that the two enemies were competing and insulting each other. Sirius nodded toward the ground.

'Who's that out by the lake?' asked Sirius.

'Dunno, why don't you go check. I'll put the stuff away. And FYI am so much better than you.' Said Rach and stuck her tongue out at him. Little did she know that Sirius was very close to flying up to her and taking her tongue in his mouth.

Sirius had a thing for Rach, considering she was considered the girl in their grade best in bed, and one of the few girls he had not slept with…yet.

He nodded and flew toward the ground and walked over to the lake.

When he saw it was Lily he looked puzzled.

_What is she doing out here, _he thought, but then realized she was crying.

'Hey Lily-flower.'

She looked up and saw Sirius plop down beside her.

'Oh hey.' she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

'What's wrong'

'Oh, it's nothing.'

He gave her his famous puppy-dog eyes.

She laughed a little in spite of her self.

'Some boy stuff, but mainly family trouble.' she said, which wasn't all a lie. She did have a lot of that these days. It was also the reason she was on the astronomy tower earlier.

'And..?'

' I don't think you would understand.' she said, doubting any one would.

'Try me.'

She gave him a questioning glace.

'Oh trust me, I know family trouble.' after another glace he said, 'What would make you feel better my list of never ending family problems or me listening to you, patting you on the back telling you,' he put on a high voice, 'every things going to be ok dear, it will all work out for the best, come, I'll make you a cup of tea.'

She chuckled.

'I'll go with the 1st one.'

'Ok,' he said, 'I personally think my family is evil, they are huge supporters of old Voldy-Moldy. My family is known as the noble house of black, we are all pure bloods, it you marry a half blood who's 'noble' or something the may except you. There is a family tree tapestry with all our names if you do something wrong they burn our name out of it. My name is burned because I not only am in Gryffindor, or did I make friends with the Potters, who are head auras, but because last year I ran away I live with the Potters now. Every year at break I go see them and every time my mother kicks me out yelling things like, blood traitor, or mudblood lover and such.'

'Wow.' said Lily in shock. She never would have guessed about Sirius having a family like that, he was such a nice guy.

'Well after that my problems seem stupid.'

'You're Lily Evans, nothing about you is ever stupid. Tell me.' he said.

'Well,' she started but didn't know how to continue. The bulk of her problems were thing that she had been keeping a secret for the last few days. 'Well it's kind of a secret.'

'I won't tell, promise.' Sirius said using his puppy-dog face.

Normally she would have laughed, Sirius was known as the schools gossip king, but the look on his face convinced her.

'Well, last week my parents were murdered,' tears were welling up in her eyes, 'it was Voldemort. My older sister lived, she's not a witch and she's always called me a freak for being one. My sister and I were best friends until I got my letter. Then she was convinced I was a horrible, weird, twisted, a freak. But this summer, we were getting along, her boy friend proposed, and she hadn't told my parents, but she told me, we talked and laughed just like old times. We were having a great time planning. She even asked me to be her maid of honor. Then when they were killed, she blamed me in a letter. I guess it really is my fault. She said all sorts of things like 'you killed them' or 'it's your fault I won't have a father to dance with at my wedding.' She doesn't even want me there now. I barley have any relatives and none of them know I'm a witch, my parents died and my sister disowned me.' she cried and cried. Sirius sat there patting her on the back bewildered.

_Lily seemed so perfect, perfect grades, good friends, Prefect, Head girl, but it was all a mask, she was so miserable. She hadn't even told her friends. _He thought.

'I'm sorry,' she said eventually after wiping her eyes, 'I don't know what came over me. What time is it?'

He looked at his watch, '9:00'

'We should go back to the castle; curfews in a hour.' she said as though nothing had just happened.

'Ok.'

They got up and walked in silence back to the castle and to the Gryffindor common room, right before they entered Lily muttered a quick thanks and walked in.

* * *

(A/N) sooooo long, wow rele rele long. I finally got 10 reviews...yay pleaz pleaz R&R!!! now you finally no what happened at Dumbeldor's office. It's rele 2 chaps. in 1, so I WANT REVIEWS!!!

ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah


	11. Friendly benifits, Behold the Head Girl

(a/n) i got 11 reviews...yay...but my bffl is sinking in to depression it hurts my heart, i need this to cheer me up and u did it thanx...pleaz lets have another atleast 11 reviews

**Chapter 12**

**_Friends with benifits, Behold the Head Girl, and Food fights_**

The second they walked into the common room Sirius was quickly pulled a side by an enraged James.

'What the bloody hell were you and Lily doing outside by the lake?' James angrily questioned.

'Whao, calm down mate. We were just talking.'

'Yeah right, when do **you **'just talk' to a girl.'

Sirius sighed. 'Prongs, you know me and Lily are just friends.'

'Well for friends you looked pretty cozy out there.' James said calmly, but there was still anger in his eyes.

Sirius exclaimed mockingly, 'are you accusing me of being with our dear little Head girl?' he laughed, 'And I thought we were friends. We are through James Potter through.' He said putting on a high pitched voice and wiping a fake tear from his eye. '

'Anyway, why would you care, even if Lily and I were together?'

'You are together aren't you.' James cried out. 'You evil toerag, you ass headed jerk, you prat, you-.'

'Ok insulting Sirius time is now officially over. Now lets get to the issue, you still like Lily don't you?' Sirius said. 'Ha, I new it!'

'Padfoot, you're crazy. I told you, I'm way over her.'

'Right. So if I was to go over there, flirt shamelessly with Lily and then meet her in a broom closet later tonight. You wouldn't care?'

'Yeah, I'm way over her.' James said unsurely.

Sirius laughed. 'Well that's good, because she is totally hot. Now if you don't mind, I have a girl to go seduce.' Sirius started walking away.

'You can't do that.' James said grabbing his arm.

'And why not? You don't like her, so she's free game. I mean, if you hadn't liked her last year she would have been with me, after all, I **am **the hottest guy in the whole school.' He said, not actually intending to sleep with Lily, but it was a good way to get James to admit he liked her.

'Fine. I don't care. Go ahead she's all yours.' Replied James.

_Shit, he knows me to well. _Thought Sirius, but he said, 'All right, I will.'

James was weighing out the possibilities, he could stop Sirius, but that would show he liked Lily, which he 'didn't'. Or he could let him go over to Lily and possibility have to hear them doing things he didn't want to think about that night. _Shit,_ he thought.

'You can't do that.' He finally said.

_Ha, it worked!_ Thought Sirius, 'And why not?'

'Um…see…because she's…um…you're…um…. Ha, you're in a relationship, and that would be cheating!' he said triumphantly.

'No I'm not, I'm never in a relationship. I'm all for one-night-stands.'

'Exactly.' Said James.

'I think I'm missing the point. I can't be with her when I'm in a relationship or when I'm single?'

'Well,' James started, _ha I've got him now, I think. '_'Have you ever seen that girl with a guy? No, so it would be mean if her first guy was a one night stand.'

'And I'm supposed to care right?' said Sirius acting bored, but he was really hoping to lose this fight, he had no interest in sleeping with Lily what-so-ever.

'I thought you said she was your friend. Friends don't sleep with each other. Do they?'

'No, but friends with benefits do.'

_Shit. _Thought Sirius. _I need to lose this fight. How the hell do I do that?_

At the same time James was thinking, _shit, he has a point. I need to win this fight; how the hell do I do that?'_

* * *

'Earth to the two bone heads in the corner.' Kay called out, making James and Sirius realize that they were in the middle of a crowded common room. 

'Huh, what.' Said James letting go of Sirius's arm, finally, and looking up.

Sirius's arm now had a painful red mark on it were James had grabbed him, but only Sirius noticed and was trying to realize why James had grabbed him so hard. It took him a full two minutes to put two and two together. After all, he can be rather slow, well he's actually very smart, but he tries to be stupid claiming it is his 'image'.

Honest, he was smart. Like everyone, he knew two and two equaled fish.

'Sirius.' Lily called. 'Hello, anyone there.'

'Huh?' he said confused. 'Oh…yeah…the answer is fish.' He said as though he was a genius.

'What the bloody hell?' Remus asked.

Everyone stared at Sirius.

'Don't worry,' said Peter, 'we gave up trying to understand him years ago. Sometime if you ignore him he'll just go away.'

They all laughed.

'Hey,' called Si, 'I resent that.'

'But it's true.' Chimed in James

'I said resent not deny.'

They all laughed.

'Anyway,' Lila said when the laughter died down, 'what's everyone doing to night, it is Friday after all.'

First Rach, Sirius and James all chimed 'Date'. Then Remus and Lila said Library in unison. Peter had 'remedial potions'.

Kay was giving Ben a tour of Hogsmead. Lily just said work.

'Well that rules out the possibility of hanging out together.' Said Lila.

'I need to go or I'll be late.' Peter rushed off.

Rach left only minutes later to get ready for her date. Then Sirius and James left about 10 minutes later then that.

'Well that just leaves- 'Lily started but then realized that Kay and Ben were getting up and leaving as well as Remus and Lila.

'Oh. Ok I'll see you guys later.' Lily said as she walked off the Heads common room. Where she then proceeded to cry uncontrollably over her parents death, her confusion with James, and the fact that she had promised herself she would have fun this year and prove she had more to her than studying, but still had no were to go Friday night.

'Well look on the bright side,' Lily told herself, 'next week is the first quitich match, the marauders will be having a huge party once they crush Slytherin, I can have fun there. I'll find a guy or something, or wear something of Rach's or even Kay's. I know I'll talk with them and they'll help me with an outfit and every thing.'

_What time is it?_ Lily thought to herself when she had stopped crying. _Oh my g-d! _(If all wondering what's with G-d instead of just god, some people are more religious and don't spell out g-d and I don't want to offend them.) _It's already one in the morning. I've been crying, talking to my self and working for the last five hours._

She changed in to pajamas, a long black t-shirt with a muggle band name on it in blue and a pair of blue legging. If your wondering why I'm using today's styles it's because the late 70's style is back.

When she got into bed and couldn't sleep she decided to go down to the kitchens and get a snack. Figuring no one was still up she went in pajamas. And in 15 minutes she was in the kitchen singing the melody to her favorite muggle song and bobbing her head, eating chocolate-chip-cookie-dough ice-cream.

She was so preoccupied she didn't even notice other people enter the kitchen, and didn't know they were there until one of the voices said,

'Behold, the Head Girl, a rare and endangered species. Note how she knocks out her pray with bad music before she eats it.'

Two other voices as well as the first started laughing.

Lily looked up to see Sirius, Remus and James standing at the doorway laughing their heads of.

To cover her blush she quickly shoved ice-cream in her mouth and then yelled

'Shit! Brain freeze, Brain freeze.' Putting her head in her hands.

'G-d, I hate brain freeze.' Said Sirius while grabbing Lily's ice-cream and finishing half the container, which was what was left, in two bites.

'Hey, that was the last of the chocolate-chip-cookie-dough ice-cream.' Lily pouted. 'No fair.'

With that she grabbed a bottle of whipped cream on the counter and sprayed the contents in to Sirius's mouth.

The marauders were shocked. Since when was Lily so bold to start a food fight, or ice-cream fight in this case.

'Oh,' said Sirius, 'now it's on!' with that he grabbed a new container of ice-cream from the counter (the ice-cream was bewitched to stay cold. It was Mint-chocolate-chip.) and using a scooper threw some at Lily.

This turned in to a messy fight, James was dumb-struck at first and Remus was trying to save the ice-cream.

'Hey, not the chocolate, that's my favorite.' Or 'No, Si, you know my favorite flavor is pumpkin.' Was heard from Remus's mouth. But he soon joined in.

'James come on, you love food fights, join in.' Remus called.

'You're right I do.' And with that James smothered Remus in chocolate sauce.

**

* * *

**(a/n) now click the little ok butten at the bottem that says review pleaz...i need some cheer...my heart is breaking for my bestie 


	12. Who are you, and what have you done with

**Chapter 13**

**_Who are you, and what have you done with Lily?_**

The fight ended half an hour later. All were covered in ice-cream, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and any type of topping you can think of, and then probably some topping you wouldn't even think of.

All four of them were sitting at a table, Remus guarding (and eating) the ice-cream that was left. Sirius was trying to eat the sprinkles that were stuck in this hair. Lily was still laughing and making a sundae, and James was making a sundae while pretending not to stare at Lily, who was so covered in the food her clothes were sticking to her, showing of that she had a great figure, but she had always worn loose clothing.

'OK.' James said finally after being silent for most of the night. 'I give up. Lily what's gotten in to you? You're the one usually braking up food fights, not starting them.'

'So,' she answered simply, 'I changed. I'm having more fun. Anything wrong with that?' She used a voice practically daring him to criticize her new behavior.

'Well,' said Remus trying to make sure there was no fight, Sirius wasn't helping him, he was now eating the chocolate sauce that was on his arm, 'I think it's great. After six years of no fun you should be allowed some fun.'

'Hey, I've had fun in the last six years.' After a look from Remus she added, 'Kind of. Anyway it doesn't even matter. This year I'm going to have a blast.' She said confidently and with a smile.

'What ever.' Said James.

'Anyway how were your dates?' Lily asked. Murmurs of good followed from Sirius and James.

'Uh Lily, I wasn't on a date.' Said Remus blushing slightly, but he, like her, covered it up using 'Brain Freeze' as an excuse.

'Right.' Lily said with a wink, making Remus blush further.

'What time is it?' Sirius asked. 'I'm exhausted.'

'5.' Answered James.

'Shit it's late.' Lily commented.

With that they all headed up to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

The days past and it was now a week later. The Quidditch game was in an hour. Kay was busy getting a cute outfit because Ben would be the, Rach was somewhere (probably snogging a guy) Lila wouldn't admit it but she too was looking for cute clothes. 

Lily was finalizing her plans for tonight. _Whether or not they win they will have a party. But still why were the guys so surprised about the food fight. It doesn't matter, I'll show them, and I'll show them all I'll be the life of the party. Hopefully. _Lily thought.

Naturally Gryffindor won. Both Sirius and James were on the team. James was captain and seeker and Sirius was a beater. ( YES, James is seeker, not chaser, I hate it when fan-fics say he was chaser. I had no clue what Sirius was, but he seems like the type of guy who would like pelting things at people's heads, so thats what I put him as...if you have a better idea tell me and I'll fix it.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the girls entered the common room after lunch, around two in the after noon they noticed the marauders in the corner finalizing plans.

The girls spent the rest of the day doing work, well not really Lily did work, Kay was flirting with Ben, Lila was asking remus for help with the potions homework, even though she didn't need it, she just wanted to talk to him.

Rach was "talking" with Sirius about the Quidditch game, meaning that they were arguing about who did what wrong, and some how ended up snogging, yelling at each other, and storming off in a huff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then at seven started getting ready for the party at eight. They all rushed to the showers one would shower in Lily's and one in the girls dorm then the next people would shower. Lily got her shower and Lila got the other by using tactic (tickling the others).

They met back up in 40 minute. All the girls were showered, and all but Lily were dressed.

Rach was in a super short black mini skirt, tall black boot and a blue tank top that matched her eyes. She had a studdeed choker to match, and her straight blonde hair was down and blow-dryed. Her make-up was heavy black maskara and eye liner, with blue eye shadow, and a dark shiny lip gloss.

Lila's outfit was mush less reviling. A long swooshy skirt that had different shapes of light blues and silvers blending together, matching her crystal eye color, a low V-cut sliver t- shirt, and high heel flip-flops with rind stones. Her make up was siler maskara and light blue eye-shadow, she wore a clear lip-gloss. Her hair was pulled back slightly with a blue clip. The out fit was not big or flashy but Lila was one of those people who could pull it off and even make heads turn, to day she bothered to dress up.

Kay was freaking about what to wear but decided on a black tank top with an orange design and black mini skirt, toped off with black high heels. Her make up was black maskara, orange eye-shadow and she wore an orange necklace. Her hair was in a pony, with some short pieces hanging out framing her face. The colors made her flawless skin glow even more than usual.

Lily was in a bath robe, not owning anything to fit her 'new and improved' personality.

'Guys help, I need something good to wear.' Lily cried.

'Who are you and what have you done with Lily.' Rach instantly exclaimed.

'Look guys, I just want to look good and prove I have more to me than studying.'

'She so let the Slytherins words two weeks ago get to her.' Kay whispered to Lila.

'OK.' Rach finally said. 'Kay go get all the green and black clothes you can find, Lila gather every bit of make up and all the shoes. This might take a while.' She commanded them as though they were an army.

'Hey, I resent that I have style it won't take long all I need is a cute t-shirt.'

'Poor naïve little Lily, when will you learn. You need reviling clothes, you have a good figure. You need make up, if your doing this to change who you are make the change complete. Wear make up daily, get tighter clothes, the works.' Rach tutted.

Lila and Kay returned with the clothes and such.

'Ok, Kay, find a cute outfit you've got the best style. Lila, help you do her hair and pick out shoes, you have a knack for that stuff. I'll do the make up.' Rach ordered.

In 25 minutes Lily found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. It took her a moment to realize what she was looking at. She looked awesome.

Her hair was in perfect waves landing three inches down her shoulders, green rind stones were clipped in to it. She was wearing a low cut revealing green top that would sparkle when she danced, a short black mini, and black high heals studded with green rind stones matching the ones in her hair, and also brought out the color in her eyes. She had on green eye shadow, lots of mascara and eye liner, sparkly lip gloss and lots of great smelling perfume. She had on a black and green choker and green stud earings. She looked like a goddess.

'Oh **hell** no!' she said not taking her eyes off the reflection. 'There is no fucking way in hell I'm going to go out like this. What happened to just a cute t-shirt?'

'Lily, if you don't wear this you're not going. And that would ruin and chance of a new you.' Kay insisted. 'Now come on were ten minutes late we don't want the party to start with out us.'

* * *

(A/N) I only got 8 reviews :( it makes me sad :( and some of my faithful reviews have stopped reviewing :( R&R!!!

Ur sad friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah


	13. Kill joys, booze vs staples, and

**Chapter 14**

_**Killing-joys, booze v.s. staples, and I-like-her!-Don't-come-any-closer-if-you-want-to-live glares**_

****

Mean while the marauders had finish setting things up. Sirius had spiked the punch and music was on. McGonagall walked in.

'Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin what is the meaning all this food and music?' she demanded

'We're hungry.' Sirius said.

She didn't look a bit convinced.

'Really, really hungry.' Added Peter.

'You boys know the rules no parties.'

'Oh, come on professor, we just one a quittatch match, it's a weekend, and nothing will go wrong, nothing at all, no one will get hurt.' Remus put on his indecent look.

'I'm sorry Lupin, as much as I trust you, the others,' she eyed them suspiciously, 'aren't exactly model students.'

'Lily will be here.' Remus added. 'She'll be in the common room or up in the girls dorm, and you know with her around they'll be no fun what so ever. She's a kill-joy. So everything will be under control. '

'Well, I guess, I mean it is Lily. She can keep a handle on things, oh yes she can. And that would mean the Head Girl, Head Boy and at least two perfects will be here. All right, but only because I'm in a good mood. I love seeing my house win at quittatch. Keep training hard boys. If Slytherin wins the quittatch cup I'll never hear the end of it from Slughorn.' She said the last part looking at James and Sirius and with a nod walked away.

After McGonagall was completely out of ear shot, James, Sirius and Peter turned to Remus.

'Lily will be here? But she'll ruin things.' Sirius whined.

'I have no clue if she'll be here, but now we can party.' Remus replied.

'You just lied to a teacher.' Peter said.

'I think we're a bad influence on him.' Sirius added.

'Who are you and what have you done to Remus.' James said backing away.

All the marauders laghted.

Sirius beamed at Remus, 'I knew there was a reason we let him be a marauder.' he said proudly.

'What do you mean 'let' me. As far as I know, there wouldn't be a marauders without me. In case you haven't noticed, you think of the prank, I actually make them work. Pkus with out me there wouldn't be our monthly 'excertions'. ' Remus sadi looking at sirius with a 'What the fuck' look. (sry if u don't like the language tell me and I won't curse.)

* * *

Half an hour later...the party is started...the girls have yet to arrive.

* * *

The party was on, people were dancing, drinking and snogging too. Some skilled people, like Sirius, were doing all three at once.

The four entered the room 1st Rach, then Lila then Kay and last Lily. This was naturally on purpose. Rach would grab everyone's attention, Lila was sparkling and would keep it, Kay would be the person to make sure all eyes were still on them, she was looking gorgeous. Then Lily would be right behind her. Now that's an entrance. It worked perfectly, the guys stopped to stare at Rach, the girls to wonder when Lila became pretty, and Kay to bring them all back to earth. While everyone stared at the door Lily walked in. people did double takes, their mouths hung open, guys eyes popped.

'Oo who's that and why haven't we slept together?' Sirius said slapping James on the shoulder , while staring at the girl who was by far the hottest in the school.

Pause...staring and ogling...

'Holy shit! That's Lily!' Remus said as he stared.

'Ok, when did she get hot?'

James just stared, making Lizy very angry.

_What the hell does she think she's doing? He's **my** boyfriend_. She thought angrily.

The girls noticed the marauders and started walking over. Heads turned mostly at Lily. Just by walking across the room Lily got four guys who asked her to dances. She would stop flirt a little and keep walking. How odd, that was typical Rach. Lila and Kay were a bit disappointed, Remus was surprised to notice Lila as Ben was to notice Kay, but they both thought _I've gotten guys and head turns, Lily hasn't. I'll let her have a shining night._ What great friends.

By the time they finally reached the marauders people were dancing again, but Remus, Sirius James and Ben were still staring. Peter was no were in sight. The party was way too crowded to realize though. All houses were there. Even some Slytherins.

'Hey guys.' Lily said doing a move Rach had taught her a sort of hair flicky thing, where you take a piece of hair that's in your face and brush it black over your head running you hand through your hair.

More gaping on the boys part .

'Shit McGonagall will have my hide. I promised her you'd be here and no one would have any fun.' Remus swore.

Lily just laughed flirtatiously. 'So were are the drinks?' she said.

They all gaped at her for a second, Lily was dead-set against drinking, every time she cought the marauders with alcohal she gave them mass amounts of detention.

'I asked where the punch was...hellooo.' Lily said waving her hands in front of their faces.

'Lily, I spike the punch.' Sirius said still in shock.

'I know.'

'With booze.'

Lily gave him a look.

'No, with stapels.' she said sarcasticly and ardonicly, drawing out the 'no'.

'Lily you don't drink.' They all exclaimed.

'I do now.' And she walkedaway swinging her to get a cup of punch...and flirt more.

'Guys,' Kay said, 'Lily's never drunk before. She probably can't hold any alcohol . Don't you remember your first drink? I personally was drunk by the second glass.'

'I only lasted one glass, and Lily if even more innocent than me.' Lila said. Remus looked up and noticed how great she looked for the first time, they linked eyes, and both turned away blushing.

Rach raised an eyebrow.

Lily came back their way with a glass of punch. 'What I miss?' she didn't sound the least bit tipsy, yet.

'Nothing.'

'Cool,' she said downing the cup in one sip, 'I want to dance, who will dance with me?'

Five boys came over, James gave them a look saying I-like-her!-Don't-come-any-closer-if-you-want-to-live. They walked away.

'Um, Lily,' Sirius said, 'you can dance?'

'Of course Si.' She said giving him a playful shove. 'Why don't think I can?' she raised an eyebrow.

'No! I've just never seen you dance.'

'Well then someone come dance with me.' She whinned. Another five guys, another glare from James.

'Why don't we all dance together?' Suggested Lila, she wanted to make sure Lily was ok.

The group agreed as the walked to the dance floor. Lizy joined them By the end of the song James was dancing with Lizy with rage in his eyes. Lila and Remus were dancing but not as a grind like the rest. Ben and Kay were together. Rach was with a Ralvenclaw, and Sirius and Lily were dancing.

Lizy by now was furious. _Who the fuck does she think she is, flirting with everyone. Including MY boyfriend. And James is ogling her, bloody hell. That little bitch!_ Lizy thought.

'Wow,' Sirius said, 'you **can** dance.'

'Ah, but can you keep up.' She bat her eye lashes. As she did a confusing, but sexy step that got all the guys looking at her again.

James looked murderous (he was looking at Sirius and LIly dancing and flirting). Lizy looked murderous (she was looking at James staring at Lily).

'G-d. Who are you and what have you done with Lily?' Sirius said and laughed.

* * *

(A/N) ok, at first i was rele sad, my grandma is in a wheel chair, she can walk and now they r focing her to drink proteen shake...i was sobbing all night wen i found out :( But then i went on my comp. and saw how many reviews i got:) it made me smile and forget for a while that my grandma may not eb around much longer...i just hope wen i go this week to visit her (i have off school) that she will still remember me. ur sad, but u make smile, friend they dyslexic bookworm --- sarah 


	14. Snape, Fights, and a Twist

**Chapter 15**

**_Snape, Fights, and a Twist_**

_my grandma does remember me, so i have a blessing to count. but my home life is falling apart. but i must be cheerful, other wise how can i write a comedy. sry for dumping all my issues on my reviews...but rite now ur all i got. lots of luv to u all. R&R!!!_

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Lily had had 9 cups of spiked punch. Dun, Dun, Dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

James was sulking on the corner of the room, Lizy had left and Lily was dancing.

Lila and Remus were off in a corner talking, Kay and Ben were dancing.

Rach and Sirius were semi-fighting with each other. Meaning laughing, hitting, hitting on, yelling...the usual. Their relationship was hard to figure out, they would laugh together, try to out do each other, make innaproprite jokes, and fight. It was clear to everyone that Rach was like the girl version of Sirius and vise-versa, but Rach and Sirius never saw it that way. There friends teased each other about them getting together, but to Rach and Sirius it was all a joke. Neither one realised their friend were serious. (if you'll exuse the pun).

Back to Lily and James--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

_Oh look now she's dancing with Snape. _James thought.

_Wait Snape? Well I guess even the great Slytherins couldn't resist a marauder party. _James laughted to himself. _But Snape? This had got to end._

James started walking over there wondering what to say, which was rather hard considering he had drunk 6 glasses of punch himself. _How can Lily drink 9 glasses of spiked punch, I can barely do that and I'm an experienced drinker? _

'Mind if I cut in?' James said but not really as a question, it was his party, if he wanted to dance with a girl, he would.

'Potter.' Snape sneered. 'What about your girlfriend, Lizy I believe?'

'Oh, she went back to her dorm.'

Which she had, but not because she was tired, like she had told James, but because she was meeting the guy she was cheating on James with. Dun, Dun, Dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Snape stepped a side. 'Enjoy dancing with…hold on I didn't catch your name.'

Lily giggled, 'Its Lily.'

'Wait a minute, there's only one Lily in our year.' He turned to James.

'She a sixth year?' Snape asked, James shook his head.

'Fifth?'

'Nope.' Said James enjoying Snape's response to his answers. 'Seventh.'

Snape stared. 'This is Lily Evans?'

'Yep!' James said happily enjoying what he thought was Snape's disgust.

'She's hot.' Snape said with a smile and walked away, knowing James was freaked out and in shock.

James just stared.

Lily slapped James. 'You're scaring away the guys I want to dance with.'

'Uh Lily, you know who that was right?'

'Well I would have if you hadn't scared him away.' She exclaimed slapping him again.

'Ow. Lily, you hate that guy, he hates you. Why the hell are you dancing together.'

She slapped him. Again.

'What the hell do you think your doing?' James questioned. 'And don't slap me.' He added.

'Having fun! Now go away you fucking kill-joy.' She kicked him in the balls and started to walk off.

He crumpled to the floor in pain. She was wearing very spiky high heals.

He grabbed her arm as she walked away and pulled her into a side room.

* * *

'Lily, what the hell do you think you're doing? You are way to drunk. What have you had 7 glasses of Sirius's punch? You know what don't even bother answering that, you probably lost track after your 4th glass.' James _scolded_ her. And yes he _scolded._

'Ok first of all,' Lily cried back with hatred, 'I lost track after my 8th glass. And 2nd of all, who do you think you are telling me what to do?'

'Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are? As far as I, or any of your other friends for that matter, know, you've never had more than a glass on wine before.'

'Other friends? Who said anything about you beign one of my friends.' Lily yelled.

'What are you talking about Lily? We have been getting along great this year.'

'You call this great?!'

'Okay not great, but better.'

Lily laughed, and swayed a bit, the punch was getting to her.

James grabbed her arm to help steady her.

She pushed him off and yelled, 'What the hell do you think your doing.'

'I'm trying to help you.'

'Since when do _you _ever help _me_.'

'Lily I want to be you friend. Right now your completely drunk. You need to get back to your room.'

'NO. Your not my friend, and your certinly not my parents, so who do you think you are telling me what to do?!' Lily yelled at him.

James was loosing his temper, he was angry. _Why the hell can't she just admit she's doing this for attention or something and move back to being a know-it-all. What is she trying to prove. All I've done is try to be nice to herand help her, and she's yelling at me and insulting me. _James thought.

'I'm sure you parents wouldn't be to proud of you right now, drunk and dancing with random guys.' James yelled back.

James had gone a step to far with this. He didn't know about her parents, how could he. But Lily didn't care about that, all she cared about was that he had just insluted her and brought up her dead parents.

'I am not a bookworm you prat, you egostatic, womanizing, bastard. You tog-rag.' she screeched.

'Fine you know what, go ahead, do somthing you'll regret tomorrow. Party, drink more form all I care. But atleast stop pretending to be something your not. Your not a party girl, your a bookworm.' He yelled, he had enough, he didn't understand what he had done to casue her to be so cruel and mean.

Then the all-out, insult throwing fight started.

They yelled and screamed, accusing each other of things and insulting one and other.

They continued yelling, questioning and coming up with excuses for their actions for another 10 minutes. Lily insisting it was none of James's business and that he was a pig-headed bastard toe-rag.

And James insisting Lily was being crazy, was to drunk to realize what she was saying, was trying to prove a silly point, and was an uptight, know-it-all, prissy, goody-two-shoes.

Well what happened next is a little fuzzy in both their minds.

By now Lily had drunk about 12 glasses of punch and James had drunk about 8. However, James could drink about 16 without passing out, and I'm still trying to figure out how Lily managed to drink that much her first time drunk without throwing up or passing out, yet.

Anyway, after 10 minutes of screaming and fighting, some how the two of them ended up leaning towards each other and kissing.

* * *

_**Cliffy...mwahh-ha-ha (evil laugh) **i was so happy wen i got like 15 reviews on chap 13...granted alteast 4 were from my friends, but i only got 11 this chapy...a bunch were form my friends...so this is wat u get. A cliffy. It's action-packed chapter, and 1200 words is not short. try riting a story...not easy to rite. so R&R!!! ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah_


	15. The Kiss

It rele short...but it holds a big thing and i only got 8 reviews and 3 were from my friends...reviews the next chapter which is rele funny it was my fav to rite...truth or dare scene

**Chapter 16**

**_The kiss_**

After about 3 minutes the couple broke apart and started yelling at each other, which led to more lip-locking. Mwah-ha-ha!

Anyway they continued this very romantic scene for about ten minutes before they broke away panting. Was it because of kissing or yelling? Well I don't know. But it was romantic, their tongues dogged in and out of each others mouth with a passion that can only come from love or hate. The kiss, in short, was intense. Lily was pulling down James's neck and he was picking her up from the small of her back, to deepen the kiss. It was romantic, it was their first kiss.

(Their heights are different by about 9 inches, she's 5"2 and he's 5"11 so that's why he had to lift her a bit…lol!)

How sweet 

They both pulled away for air. Lily didn't know what to do. She just kissed the guy she hated.

That thought brought her back to earth and made her remember just how much punch she had had. She ran from the room to find a place to barf.

James thought she was mad at him and was running so he ran after her. Only to find her 10 minutes later leaning over the heads private balcony throwing up.

That is what she did for the rest of the night. James held her hair for a while and then went to get her friends who stayed with her.

* * *

It rele short...but it holds a big thing and i only got 8 reviews and 3 were from my friends...reviews the next chapter which is rele funny it was my fav to rite...truth or dare scene...ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah

PS my grandma still remembers me :)


	16. Hung over, Something Huge, Ticklish?

**Chapter 17**

**_Hung over, Something Huge, Ticklish?_**

**_okay i only got 4 reviews, 4, and 8 b4 that...wft, so i added in a chapy, u get truth or dare next chapy if u review, if not ill give u fluff. HA! fear my power_**

Later that day, well now it was about two in the after noon the day after the party (well since they were up until 7 am it was the same day, but you know what I mean), the girls headed down to the kitchen. The marauders happened to already be there.

As they walked in a cheerful voice greeted them, 'Why hello ladies, to what do we owe this visit.' It was Sirius.

'UGH! Don't talk so loud.' Lily yelled.

'Some one has a hangover.' Said Remus in a sing-song voice.

'I don't have a hang over!' Lily yelled.

They rest of them laughed.

'Ok, maybe just a little.' Lily chuckled in spite of herself.

This caused them to laugh more.

'I get it, I get it. So what I have a hangover. It's no big deal.' Lily sighed as she asked a house elf to bring her some hot-chocolate.

'No big deal?' Rach laughed. 'Lily you were up all night throwing up. How many glasses of punch did you have?'

Lily mumbled something.

'What?' asked Remus

'About…' mumble, mumble, mumble.

'What?'

'OK, ok! About 12.'

'Wow!' said Peter. 'Even the first time Sirius got drunk he only had 10 glasses before puking.'

'Hello I'm eating over here.' Said Kay.

'Yeah,' agreed Lila, 'can we talk about something other than throwing-up?'

'But where's the fun in that?' teased James

The marauders laughed, the girls rolled there eyes, but smiled all the same.

'_Well,' _thought Lily, _' I guess this is life with the marauders.'_

'Anyway, what happened last night?' asked Sirius. 'The last I saw of either of you,' Sirius pointed a finger at Lily and James, 'was James pulling Lily out the main room.'

'Yeah, what did happen?' agreed Remus

'Um…nothing…nothing at all.'

' Okay,' said Rach, 'even I can tell that James is lying.'

Everyone laughed, well not James or Lily they blushed.

'Well I never!' teased Sirius. 'James Potter blushing; that's a first!

'Ha ha,' said James sarcastically, 'if you must know, Evans and I had a small fight last night…um…and nothing out of the ordinary happened…what so ever. Nope…just a fight…a plain old usual fight-'

'Can it Potter.' Lily said and rolled her eyes. She knew James was just trying to get them all to laugh.

'Wait,' said Remus, 'something really did happen and you're not telling us!'

'Nothing you can say or do will get me to talk…or James to talk for that matter, because if he says anything,' Lily said looking James straight in the eye, 'he will regret it!'

'Wow something big must have happened.' Exclaimed Peter.

'Wait a second.' Interrupted Kay, 'you just called him James!'

'Now we've gone from something, to something big, to something huge.' Said Sirius.

'Shit!' said Lily. 'But it doesn't matter anyway, nothing will get me to talk!'

'Oh, I doubt that.' Remus sniggered and he said the words. 'Lily,' he said in a completely and obviously fake sweet voice, 'I know things that will get you talking in no time.'

'Like?' she retorted.

'This!' Remus said getting up and walking around to where she was sitting. 'You made a huge mistake when you decided to befriend one of the marauders. You may be my friend, but I need to know what happened, so I'm very sorry but…' he paused and then smiled at her. Then he reached forward grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. He kept them there with one hand and the other he placed directly in front of her stomach.

'You wouldn't!' she cried.

'Watch me!' he sneered, 'or…just tell us what happened.' Other than Remus and Lily no one had a clue what was going on.

'Never!' Lily said back to Remus.

'Then you leave me no choice.' And with that Remus began to tickle her.

While Lily laughed hysterically, Rach said 'What the hell? Lily is not ticklish. We found that out in first year.'

'Oh, but she is if you tickle her in the right place.' Answered Remus, still tickling Lily.

'Ok…ok…' Lily cried between fits of laughter, 'I'll tell you what happened.' Remus stopped tickling her and asked 'What?'

Lily chose this moment to grab her now cold hot chocolate and pour it on Remus. And then everyone other than Remus cracked up laughing.

Both Lily and James had the same idea in mind, and used this time to run to the counter where the house elves had put mass amounts of food for them and grab as much as they could and start throwing it at their friends.

* * *

**_okay i only got 4 reviews, 4, and 8 b4 that...wft, so i added in a chapy, u get truth or dare next chapy if u review, if not ill give u fluff. HA! fear my power!!! But this is still funny...R&R i mean it, and i get to c my grandma in 2 weeks...g-d pleaz let her be okay :) --- ur hopeful friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah_**


	17. Authors Note

I am sorry for stopping the update momentarily

As the ppl who reviewed no, cuz I was able to reply, there is just too much going on in my life rite now.

My energy needs to go to helping my mom, and my grandma, and keeping my family together.

Not to writing

Even though it is my dream to be writer, and fan fiction is my greatest joy in life

Sometimes u have to give up ur dreams to help the ones u luv, and my family needs me

And sometimes we have to give up the things we luv most in life to help them too.

I hope no one is mad at me, I no its not fair 2 u to stop writing and leave u hanging but there is nothing else I can do

I am sorry

-ur hopefully still friends the dyslexic bookworm --- Sarah


	18. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 18**

_**Truth or Dare**_

Truth or Dare, with the mauraders, need i say more...my fav. chapy to rite, thanx 4 not being mad. FInal exams start tomoro so im swamped plus everything at home and all...i hope u liek this as much as i like riting it...if u dont understand parts, well it just means ur not a perv...lol R&R!!!

* * *

Well no need to describe the food fight. All that needs to be said is that it ended with everyone rolling on the floor laughing covered in food.

'You know what?' started Lila, 'If last year someone had told me that all eight of us would be hanging out having fun, I would have sent the straight to St. Mungo's…but here we are.'

'You know what we should do…we should play a game.' Said Rach, who then turned to look at Lily, who nodded and turned to Kay, who nodded and turned Lila, who nodded and turned to Rach, who smiled and nodded.

'Okay, what the bloody hell is with this insane nodding!' Cried out Sirius.

'We have decided on what game to play.' Said Rach,

'You didn't even mention any, how does nodding your head choose a game?" James asked flabbergasted.

'We're just talented like that.' Kay said.

'Oo, what game, what game!' cried Sirius jumping up and down.

'Truth or Dare!' Lily said and samiled.

'Why?' asked Peter.

'Because it's fun…duh!' replied Kay.

'Okay but first we all need to figure out a way to know if everyone's telling the truth.' Added James.

'Good idea mate.' Said Sirius. (I just love British speak…don't you?)

'Okay, we'll all sign a parchment that promises to tell the truth, if we don't, lets just say everyone will know.' Said Lily while smirking.

'How?'

'You just will.' Lily replied.

'How?'

'Do you want me to demonstrate on you?' LIly rolled her eyes and asked.

'Never mind, I'm good.'

'We'll take turns like spin the bottle, if it lands on you it's your turn. And you have to do the dare if you choose dare, but if you choose truth and don't like it you change to dare, but then you HAVE to do the dare.'

'Okay who starts?' Asked James.

'Me, me, pick me!!!!' cried Sirius.

'Okay Sirius, spin.' Said Kay while rolling her eyes.

The bottle landed on Lily, who immediately said truth.

'Okay-' started Sirius but Remus cut him off.

'You can't ask her if she spits or swallows.'

Sirius pouted but opened his mouth to ask another question when James cut in. (I want to thank byebyebirdie for that line and the next one. The rest is mine though. She rocks if you like this story read Tears on the Balcony!)

'And you can't ask her if she has ever 69'ed.' He said.

'But where's the fun in that?' Sirius pouted.

'Why did we decide to play a game with the marauders?' Lily asked while putting her head in her hands.

The other girls were laughing, poor Lily.

Sirius opened his mouth again to ask another question when Peter interrupted with…

'Or any other pervy thing you've asked at truth or dare games like:' 'If she's shaved.'

The other marauders joined in.

'If she's a virgin.'

'Masturbates.'

'Ever had an orgasm.'

'Her boob size.'

'If she's ever had a threesome.'

'Ever made out with a relative.'

'Finds making out with relatives cool.'

'If she wears a thong'

'Where her G spot is'

'If she has ever used a dildo.'

'Does she have edible panties'

'Anything to do with S & M.'

'If she finds 2 guys making out sexy.'

'Or if she would give you a lap dance.'

The other three marauders, James, Remus and Peter, said ticking each thing off on their fingers.

By now Lily was banging her head against the wall.

'You guys suck the fun out of everything.' Sirius complained.

'I am so not answering any of those questions. I choose dare.'

'Lily, are you crazy? Dare could be much worse.' Rach said smacking Lily upside the head.

'Too late.' Said Sirius. 'Lily, I dare you to kiss the guy in this room you think is the hottest. And you can't lie it has to be who you really think is the hottest. Plus I don't mean who you would normally **say** think is the hottest either, I mean who your soul or heart thinks is; that way you can't lie to us…**or to your self**.'

* * *

sry its been so long. i rele am sry. and thanx to my reviews, im trying to relpy, i didnt get as many reviews as usual, so i guess some of u r mad...sry...this is my fav chapy to rite so enjoy it...ur friends the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah 


	19. JamesNo Potter and a Secret

A/N sry this took so long...im sick and my parents r constinaly fighting...but i wrote a chapy so u get an update...next week imi offf to camp and then to isreal so ill try to update but illl have to computer in isreal so that will be hard...i hop eu liek the chapy.

**Chapter 19**

**_James--No Potter, and a Secret _**

'Oh hell no!' cried Lily, 'plus how do I know what my heart is thinking?'

'Your smart, you'll figure it out. And Lily-Flower you remember the rules don't you, you have to do the dare…now.' said Sirius.

'Bugger!' Lily mumbled.

She started walk towards Remus.

'What the bloody hell is on your face?' Rach screamed. Lily had broken out in huge zits that spelled out "liar".

'Okay, I guess my heart doesn't agree with my everyday judgment of who's hot and who's not.' Said Lily. She backed away and the zits disappeared. She started walking towards Sirius—more zits. She back off and naturally the zits were gone.

_Fuck, if it's not Remus or Sirius that means…James!!!! Eeewwww I hate James…I mean potter! _Lily thought, but the little annoying voice in the back of her head started talking to her it said (italics is Lily, bold is the little voice!)

**ahhh….but you kissed him.**

_I was drunk!_

**You liked it!!!!!**

_I was drunk!!!_

**You loved it! Admit it!**

_I was drunk!!!!!!!!_

**You know you wish you had done more than kiss. And 'I was drunk' is not a sufficient answer.**

_Eeewwwww!!! I hate James…I mean Potter…I mean—_

**You like him admit it. **

'I do not like him!!!!!' Lily yelled to the whole room.

'What?' cried Kay and Peter.

'What…huh…oh. Nothing. I. Said. Nothing.' Said Lily

'You know they same talking to your self is the first sign of insanity.' Remus said trying to lighten the mood.

'Not helping Remus.' Said Rach

'Lily,' Lila said tentatively, 'are you okay?'

'Yeah, Lila, I'm fine. I guess its just the hang over. I'm gonna go lie down.' Lily started to get up but turned bright orange.

'Shit.' She said, 'I put I charm on the game so no one can leave in the middle of their turn.'

'So kiss the guy you "heart" thinks is hot…you've already narrowed it down to two.' Sirius said.

'Fine.' Lily said, and got up and gave James a quick peck on the lips. 'Happy now?' she said rather sardonically (if you don't know what sardonically means, it like the same as scornfully, sarcastically, disdainfully, mockingly, or contemptuously…lol sorry, but I wanted to use all those words!)

'No!!!' Sirius complained, 'that was not a kiss. That's how you would kiss you grandma when she comes to visit, not to kiss the guy you think is hot.'

'Well you didn't specify what type of kiss so too bad.' Lily said triumphantly. 'Moving on.'

Lily spun the bottle…it landed on Remus.

'Remus, truth or dare?' Lily asked.

'Well based on the dare you just had to do I'm going to have to go with truth.'

'I know exactly what to ask him.' Said Rach. She whispered something in Lily's ear. Lily shook her head violently. 'I can't ask him that.'

'Why?' asked Rach.

'I just can't…ok?'

'So not ok…ask him, it's not only your choice what the question is, we all get to choose.'

'I just can't.' Lily whined.

'Want to clue us in?' asked James

'Well,' said Rach, 'I have a great question, but for some hidden reason Lily won't ask it.'

'Look Lily, tell us why you can't ask what ever the question is and we may let you ask something else. If not just ask the g-ddamn question.' Exclaimed Sirius, who's curiosity had now gotten the better.

'Fine.' Lily said with a sigh and turned to Remus. 'Remus will understand why I couldn't ask it, but here goes…Remus of all the girls you've snogged, who is the best?'

Remus thought for a second…then it was like a light bulb turned on above his head, 'oh no…that's not fair!'

'I told you.' Said Lily.

'Wait, what's not fair?' asked Lila.

'Yeah you didn't tell us anything.' Agreed Peter.

Remus looked to Lily, who looked to Remus, who looked back to Lily. 'Fine.' Remus finally said, 'weather or not it's true, since you're here I guess I have to say it…okay, of all the girls I've snogged Lily was the best.'

Mouths dropped…all except Lily and Remus who both blushed.

'g-d…close your mouths; you catching flies. We didn't do anything…we only snogged.'

For some odd reason, or that's what he convinced himself, James felt betrayed by Remus.

'When?' Sirius finally asked.

'Valentines day, fifth year.' Said Lily, 'look it was no big deal can we move on.'

_Wait, _James thought, _fifth year, Remus new I liked Lily since first year…he went behind my back and kissed the girl I love—I mean loved, I'm way over Lily, I like Lizy— I mean love Lil—Lizy, her name is Lizy, she's my girlfriend who I love very much…right? Of course right! But still I __**liked**__ Lily back then, how could Remus betray me like that? _

_

* * *

_(A/N) didnt c that coming...lol...well all is horrid in my life, my grandma is worse...but i updated YAY!!!!! R&R!!!! ill try to review but i.l be away...buut i promise one more review b4 i leave next week!!! ur firend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah P.S. thanx for not sending my hte reviews for the slow updates 


	20. Dear vs Stag, Poor Snape, and Lila's

_I no, I no, finally...i just started a new school, the work is hard, i leave my house at 7:10 am and only get home at like 6pm...it sucks...an di miss my friends...but i have pulled my self together, atleast for this one night, to write enough to update..thanx for waiting...i hope, for ur sake and mine 2, it was worth it_

**Chapter 20**

_**Dear v.s. Stag, Poor Snape, and Lila's Loophole**_

'Why does James look like a dear caught in headlights?' asked Rach.

'James, you okay mate?' asked Sirius. (Don't you just love England speak, that what I call it…mate I love that word…it's funny…lol)

'What…oh, I'm fine' said James.

'You zoned out for a minute there.' Said Kay.

'Yeah Rach said you looked like a deer caught in headlight, frozen and you look oddly a bit scared.' Said Peter.

'I'm fine… plus technically, guys can't be deer, all deers and does are female, male "deer" are stags.'

'Oh,' said Lila, 'cool, kind of like all female cows are cows, but all male "cows" are bulls, you can't have a female bull or a male cow.'

Lily snorted 'Maybe that's why guys are so full of bull.' Lily said and all the girls started to laugh.

'I resent that.' Said Sirius and he pouted.

'But it's usually true.' said Rach when she stopped laughing.

'I said resent, not deny.' Sirius said.

They all laughed again.

He forced thoughts of Lily and Remus to the back of his mind. He'd deal with that later. Plus why should he care its the past. Lily is the past...past...now just friendship.

TIme seemed to pause. Even though he repeated in his mind "friendship and past', the little voice in side his head started to talk. here's what it said.

**Oh yeah, that kiss last night was real friendly. eyes rolling**

_Sh ewas drunk and I was drunk! _

**You liked it!!!!! **

_I was drunk!!! _

**You loved it! Admit it! **

_I was drunk!!!!!!!! _

**You know you wish you had done more than kiss. And 'I was drunk' is not a sufficient answer. **

_I like Lizy...not Lily, LIly is the past. _

**You still like her admit it. **

'I do not like her!!!!!' James yelled to the whole room.

(Notice, almost identical to Lily's thoughts arguing with her... :)

'What the bloody hell?!' Sirius yelled back.

'What, nothing...I said nothing...spin the bottle.'

'James, are you ok?' remus asked a nit conserned.

'I'm fine.'

'Are you sure.'

'Just spin the g-d dam bottle already.' James yelled.

'Okay, okay.' Remus said, taken aback.

Remus spun the bottle. It landed on James.

'Well since **I'm**_** not a chicken, **_I choose dare.' James said

Remus smirked. 'I dare you to wear a bright pink t-shirt with Snape's face on it that says "I love Sevy-poo" all day tomorrow.'

'What?' James shouted

'Did I stutter?' Remus asked sardonically.

'There is no bloody way in hell that I'm doing that.' James cried out.

'To bad you have to. Now suck it up and spin the bottle.' Kay said

James pouted but spun the bottle all the same.

It landed on Sirius.

James laughed. 'Mate you are going down. Truth or Dare?'

'Ooo dare, I choose dare. Dare me.' Sirius yelled and jumped up and down.

'Down boy. Sit. Stay. Good boy Sirius. Good boy.' Rach said with a laugh.

'Do I get a treat?' Sirius asked with wink after sitting back down.

Rach smacked him up side the head.

'I'll take that as a 'no' then.' Sirius said and pouted.

'G-d stop pouting. And stop with the gosh darn (meaning g-d d 1 reviewer doesn't like cussing.) puppy dog pout.' Rach said to Sirius.

'Give me a kiss and consider it done.' Sirius winked at Rach again while saying this.

Rach looked to Lily, then to Kay and Lila. And finally back at Sirius. She sighed.

Rising from her oh-so-comfy spot sitting under the table she slowly walked over to Sirius and…

Smacked him again!!!

'Ow. What happened to the kiss.' Sirius cried out holding his head.

'Sorry Sirius,' Rach said sweetly with a smile and innocent face, 'I'd love to kiss you, but, lets see…oh yeah, I don't want to.'

'You suck!' (Said by Sirius)

'You wish.' (That was Rach)

'Yes I do.' (Sirius again)

'EW. Get a room.' Lily interrupted.

'Gladly.' (Sirius, yet again)

'Not happening.' (Obviously Rach)

'Guys lets get back to the game.' Lila said.

'Yeah you still need to dare Sirius.' Peter added in.

'Oh yeah.' Said James. 'Padfoot, my man, while I wear a ridiculous shirt exclaiming my love for,' Cough, Cough, 'Sevy-Poo, You need to get up on the Gryffindor table, and proclaim you love for Severus Snape in front of the whole school, via a song.'

Everyone, including Sirius burst in to hysterical fits of laughter.

'What ever you say Prongs, but beware, you'll have to endure my singing because you'll be at breakfast.' Sirius said with a smug smile.

'No anything but that.' James said in a fake over-dramatic way.

'Spin the bottle Sirius.' Said Kay

'Oh yeah.'

He spun the bottle and it landed on Kay.

'Truth or dare Kay.'

'I'm thinking dare.' She said with a smile.

'I dare you…hmmm. What do I dare you to do? Aha, I dare you to kiss Snape.'

'What?! EW gross!' Kay cried out.

'Duh, that's why it's a dare.' Said Sirius.

'Someone bail me out of this. Please.' Kay was practically begging.

'No I think this will be fun to watch.' Laughed James.

'G-d Snape is going to think all the Gryffindors are in love with him at this rate.' Lily laughed. 'First James, the Sirius and now Kay. I'm glad I'll only be watching.' Lily said still laughing.

'Oh don't be so sure Lily-Flower. We'll find away to get you involved, don't you worry.' Sirius said.

'I wasn't worried, but now I am.' Lily replied.

'Kay it's your turn to spin.' Remus said.

She spun and it landed on Lila.

'Truth or dare.'

'I think I'm going to go with truth.' Lila said.

Kay smiled, she had an idea. _This is how I'm going to get her to confess to Remus that she likes him. _She thought.

'Who do you like.' Kay said with a wicked grin.

Lila paused, deep in though of how to wriggle her way out of this one.

'I like a lot of people; I like you, Lily, Rach, you're all great people to be friends with.' She said finally with a smile.

'That's not what I meant.' Kay pouted.

'No but it is what you said.' Lila responded triumphantly.

'Grrrr…' Kay growled. (I grrrr at my friends when I'm angry…and they grrrr back.)

'Is she allowed to do that?' Kay asked annoyed.

'Well it is the truth, so technically yes.' replied Lily.

'Shit.' and 'Yes' were heard simultaneously from Lila and Kay.

(A/N) about 1,200 words, not bad, no that long, but not short...thanx all my reviews, i hope i reoplied, if i didn't...well then i owe u a cookie...so i just got back from isreal, and it was amazing, so far my teachers want to kill me with homework...on the first day i had an hour of work...its like the ppl at my new school like work...my grandma is stable -ish, not able to eat or talk or walk or remember much, but stable...the doctors didn't think she'd make it threw the summer...she did :) im happy...ish i hope i didn't bring down any bodies mood with that. rite now im as content as a baby with a bottle...or what ever that expresion is...I NEED IDEAS...if u want to help, PLEAZ do. R&R...u all rock ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah


	21. Gimmi an Eraser

**Finally I know, i had to pull myself together and write, instead of studying for my bio test. Lol Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 21**

**_Gimmi an eraser_**

The game ended and every one went back to their dorms, it was already the late afternoon.

Lily and James were avoiding each other.

James was thrilled, but he didn't want to admit he was. He had Lizy, right?

Lily was in self doubt, she didn't like James, right?

She thought about it as she took a shower and got ready for dinner.

She had a horrid headache.

As the four girls sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner for dinner, they were laughing and chatting.

'So we're on for tonight, right.' Kay asked

'Ooo what's tonight.' Sirius said sitting down next to then with the rest of the marauders.

'Well not that it's any of your business, but all the girls are sleeping in my room tonight, you know movies, pop corn, gossip, truth or dare, the works.' Lily replied.

'What's a movie?'

'Too hard to explain right now.' Lily said while helping herself to the chicken and potatoes.

'Ooo are we invited?' Sirius asked with a wink. 'We'll make the party a whole lot more fun.'

'Well,' Lily said as though she was thinking about it, 'are you a girl? Because I'm pretty sure I said all the _girls_ where sleeping over in my room.' She rolled her eyes.

'Fine. Be that way. We don't need you anyway. We'll have our own little sleep over in James's room.' Sirius pouted.

'We will?' said James now joining the conversation.

'Isn't that a little, you know…gay?! A bunch of guys sleeping together.' Peter added in. (I have nothing against gays…let that be known this is just Peter's thought.)

'No! and we are having a sleep over and it will be ten times better than anything the girls do.' Sirius cried out.

Later that night, after mass amounts of junk food, movies, and girl talk…in the Head Girls room.

Lily and Kay are asleep, and Lila and Rach are up whispering to each other.

'gimmy an eraser' was muttered.

Rach and Lila look at each other.

'WFT' Rach said

Lila shrugged looking over at Lily who had said it.

Rach grabbed Lila's art supply bag, and took out an eraser.

She then proceeded to chuck it at Lily's head

'ow. bloody hell. Why'd you do that?' Lily sat up in bed, now awake and yelled.

'you where asking for it' Rach said with a laugh

'wha'd I do'

Rach and Lila looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

'would you all just shut up' Kay yelled, she was trying to sleep.

'just go back tot bed lily' Lila said

A minute later Rach and Lila where cracking up again

'seriously, what did I do to merit you throwing an eraser at me.'

'well first off it you ever say 'merit' again we will chuck another eraser at u. but to

answer your question…' Lila and Rach turned to each other and in a moaning whiney voice cried out 'gimmy an eraser'

'if wanted it, why'd you chuck it at me.'

This only caused Rach and Lila to laugh even more.

'It's 3 am g-d damn it. I WANT TO SLEEP!!!' Kay screamed.

They shut up. If there is one thing you should know about Kay it's that if she wants to sleep, you better let her, for your own good.

'so seriously, what's going on with the eraser thing.' Lily whispered.

'that's what you said'

'in your sleep'

'I told you, you asked for it.'

'literally.'

'but I said it in English right?' Lily asked

A confused look appeared on Rach and Lila's faces.

'what other languages could you say it in?'

'french, gomme sil te plait or sol vous plait. And Japanese cash-I gomo o-kood-i-sigh' (sorry bout the spelling.)

'your weird'

The 3 girls laughed.

'if you won't shut up you know what that means…war.' Kay cried and grabbed a pillow and smashed Rach over the head with it.

'oh now it's on.' Rach yelled.

And with that an all out pillow fight began,

Picture the scene like this, 17 year old girls jumping around and screaming at 3 am hitting each other with pillows, stuffed animals, and what ever else that was plushy that they could find.

And though this is random they were all in their signature colors, by this I'm mean their pajamas.

Lily's where black short with a green tank to and green slippers, which she was now using to hit Lila in the back.

Lila's was a light blue tank top, the color of her eyes, and light blue pj pants that were caprices and had white clouds of them. blue slippers.

As usual, Kay was in orange. Orange slippers and orange shorts, and a white tank.

And Rach, she was in a skimpy black night gown, yeah that's Rach for you . and she had on black Chinese slippers.

And they were making a ton of noise.

In the boys room.

'okay wtf is going on in there?' Sirius asked

'I don't know. And I don't know if I want to.' Remus said.

'I'm going to find out.' James said and got up and left the room, the others followed him.

James knocked on the door and Rach opened it.

'Hey James, sup?' she said and a pillow hit her on the head.

'ok who ever did that is going down.' She cried over her shoulder.' She ran back into the room to keep fighting.

James pushed open the door.

Sirius smiled, 'Awesome, 4 hot girls in a fight in P.J.s, kinky.'

Lily ran over and hit Sirius on the head with her pillow.

'Shut up.' But she said it with a smile.

'So any reason you're here, or do you just like seeing me in P.J.s.' she said and laughed.

James woke up from the daze he was in. (He was in a daze from looking at lily in short shorts and a tight tank top hitting other girls in tight tanks tops with pillow….he's such a guy…

'Oh yeah, what's with all the noise?' He finally asked.

'O, sorry are we that loud?;'

'YEAH'

'oops'

By now the fight had stopped.

'Common, help me clean up.' Lily said and started picking up the pillows.

When she bent down guess where Sirius was looking.

Remus slapped him and muttered

'Bad Sirius, bad.'

'That's not fair your not bugging James.' Sirius whined.

'he's not trying to look at her ass .' Sirius raised an eye brow, and peered at James, who was in fact doing that.

'Well it's different, plus it's not polite, what happened to being friends with a girl for once.'

'But she's hot.' He pouted

'Sirius.' He said in a warning voice.

'Ok, ok. No more checking out Lily.'

'Good, now clean.'

'Yes sir.' Sirius said saluting Remus.

'Sod off.' Remus said and started cleaning again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lol R&R. i need ideas. HELP ME!!! sry it took so long, hope its worth it. ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah


	22. note 2

My Grandma just died


	23. Chocolate, Moulin Rouge, and Close to U

this is the best i can do rite now, pleaz help, if u want rite sumthing email it ot me and ill post it credited 2 u...im rele tryign hard, but with school and after school activities im in transitor skool or activities liek 13 hours a day, and i have horis sleep issues, and my grandma and family issues...and u r all great, rele, thank u all so much, especiallythose who sent condolincese in review form

**I HAVE ABSLUTLY NOTHING LEFT TO UPDATE, I HAVE A FEW IDEAS BUT I HAVE NEITHER TIME OR ENERGY TO UPDATE...I BNEED UR HELP. U NO THE SOTRY AS WELL AS I DO!!!**

**Chapter 22**

**_Chocolate, Moulin Rouge, and Close to You_**

The next morning at breakfast.

'So anyway, how did the pillow fight get started last night?' Remus asked sitting down next to Lila and Lily.

'Well Lily muttered "gimmi and eraser" in her sleep.' Lila said.

'Okay?'

'Well it could be worse, Remus here was sleep muttering last night to…but in French.' James said.

'What he say?'

'I don't know, at first we thought he was cursing at us.' Sirius said with a laugh. 'It was something along the lines of " Je veux chocolaté" over and over.'

Lily and Remus, the only two who spoke French cracked up laughing.

'What's so funny?' Kay asked.

'He wasn't cursing, he was saying "I want chocolate, I want chocolate, I want chocolate." Over and over.' Lily said when she stopped laughing.

'Oh.' Sirius, Peter, and James said at the same time.

'Wow.'

'You speak French?!?!' James asked Lily.

'A bit. I take you don't.'

'I know one thing, it's this line from a song "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir.Voulez vous coucher avec moi."It from this show called Moulin Rouge.'

Lily and Remus crack up laughing.

'That means "Would you like to do to bed with me this evening, would you like to go to bed with me?"' Remus said unable to control his laughter.

James turned a sick shade of red.

Everyone was laughing.

'Mate, you realize you just asked Lily if she wants to shag you.' Sirius said to James, still hysterical was laugher.

'Yes Padfoot, I realize that.' James muttered, he wanted to disappear.

Lily who noticed James's discomfort decided to change the subject, "so how 'bout them Yankees?'

'What?'

'Oh yeah, that's a muggle joke…I mean, how the Gryffindor quitatch(I can't spell) team doing this year.'

'Um, Lily, we just had a party 2 night ago because we one the last match, which also was the only match we've had so far.' Rach said, not realizing what Lily was trying to do.

'Oh' Lily said and glared at Rach.

'Doesn't Sirius need to sing to Snape?!' Kay said, making a real subject change.

'That's right Padfoot, sing your heart out.' Remus said with a laugh.

Sirius shrugged, and got up and the Gryffindor table, the room got quiet.

He cleared his throat, flicked his wand and background music started to play, and he sang, while walking over to the Slytherin table, in front of Snape down on one knee, and dancing…

Why do birds suddenly appear

Every time you are near?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

Why do stars fall down from the sky

Every time you walk by?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

On the day that you were born

The angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold

And starlight in your eyes of blue.

That is why all the girls in town

Follow you all around.

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

On the day that you were born

The angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold

And starlight in your eyes of blue.

That is why all the girls in town

Follow you all around.

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

Just like me (Just like me)

They long to be

Close to you.

Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.

Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.

Hahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.

Lahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.

Close to you by the carpenters

'Sn Why do birds suddenly appear

Every time you are near?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

Why do stars fall down from the sky

Every time you walk by?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

On the day that you were born

The angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold

And starlight in your eyes of blue.

That is why all the girls in town

Follow you all around.

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

On the day that you were born

The angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold

And starlight in your eyes of blue.

That is why all the girls in town

Follow you all around.

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

Just like me (Just like me)

They long to be

Close to you.

Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.

Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.

Hahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.

Lahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.

'Snape, I love you.'

The rest of the marauders, Lily, Kay, Rach, Lily, and Ben who had been informed had been holding back laugher throughout the entire performance, but with Sirius's last line they all broke out in hysterical laughs.

Sirius got up and walked back over to the Gryffindor table, where he sat down, and proceeded to eat his breakfast like nothing had happened.

The room was silent.

Suddenly everyone was laughing, even some of the teachers, but not the Slytherins.

'So Prongs my friends, I think its time to charm you shirt.' Sirius said with a wicked smile.

* * *

I NEED HELP!!! and reviews...i luv u all, hugs 4 everyone --- the dyslkexic bookworm, sarah, well duh u no that by now 


	24. Shirt, Muggle Jokes, Plans, and Falls

**_so im workign my ass off, but i used 2 of my few stdy hall and i wrote this 4 u, and u r all worth it..and its 1000 plus words so smile :), and remeber i want to here ur ideas and likes and dislikes and w/e. R&R_**

**Chapter 23 ( I think)**

**_Shirt, Muggle Jokes, Plans, and Falls_**

The entire room was either laughing hysterically or angry as hell.

And there sat Sirius. Eating breakfast, like nothing had happened.

And planning more chaos.

'So Prongs, shall we charm the shirt now, or should we wait 'til lunch?' Sirius asked.

'I think now is appropriate.' Rach added in breathlessly. It's hard to laugh and breath at the same time

'As you wish.' James said with a smile.

Sirius waved his wand, and voila, James's shirt was bright-pink with a picture of Snape. And it said "I love Sevy-poo"

All nine of them burst out laughing. (Nine meaning the marauders, Lily, Kay, Rach, Lila and Ben.

'This will be entertaining.' Kay said.

'Laugh now, but wait 'til to have to kiss Snape.' Said James with an evil smile.

'Shit, I was hoping you would forget about that.'

'Nope.'

'Wait, is there a time limit for dares?' Lila asked.

'I don't know, for this one I think the time limit should be….umm…a week?' Lily said.

'That sounds fair.' Remus replied.

'How am I supposed to kiss him. He'd kill me?' Kay asked exasperated.

'Oh we've already thought all out that.' Sirius said and laughed.

'Ok now I'm scared, I so don't trust your plans.'

'Don't worry, all five of us came up with this plan, so its not incredibly stupid, poorly planned or insane...I think.' Ben told her.

'Thanks for trying, but that really didn't make me feel any better.' Kay said with a sigh.

'Sorry.' He said and shrugged. Then went back to his breakfast.

'There are two things in the world that are infinite, the universe and teenage guys' obsession with food, and I'm not sure about the former.' Lily said.

Only Remus laughed.

He was the only one who realized she was playing off the words of Albert Einstein , who had a famous saying "There are two things that are infinite in this world, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former."

'G-d, I need to stop making muggle jokes around you guy. None of you either than Remy get them.' Lily said with a sigh (Remy was her nickname for Remus.)

'Hey I get muggle jokes, I'm a half blood, I was raised with muggles.' Lila said.

'Me too.' Said Peter

'Yes, but you don't read, or apparently learn about some of the most famous people in the muggle world.'

'I read' Lila said, slightly offended.

'But you can't recognize a famous quote from Albert Einstein?' Lily said with a raised eyebrow.

'Well maybe _I_ don't spend my time learning saying by famous, but dead, scientists.' She said mockingly.

That shut Lily up.

'Anyway….what is this brilliant plan for my dare?' Kay asked, changing ht subject.

Catching her drift James immediately answered.

'So we were thinking we would send him an anonymous letter, telling him to meet his "secret admirer" in the astronomy tower one night, you show up, kiss him and leave.'

'Ok, I quick kiss and then I'm gone. And we will never speak of it again.'

'Whoa, hold up there, who said I was just a peck on the lips, I thought it had to be a real kiss?' Rach said with a mischievous smile.

'Oh no, I'm not doing anymore than that.'

'Come on, you have to!' Sirius said.

'No I don't you didn't specify, so a peck and that's it.' She said triumphantly.

'Fine, but we'll get you next time.' Rach said evilly. 'I feel the need to add in a mwah-ha-ha.' (mwah-ha-ha meaning evil laugh.)

'I totally feel the need to add on to that, so it's "I'll get you next time, _my pretty, and your little dog to_. But I won't 'cuz they won't get in.' Lily said under her breath to Remus. He laughed.

'What?' Ben asked.

'Never mind, just a bad muggle joke.' Remus said.

'Hey it wasn't bad.'

'Sorry. Never mind, just a mediocre muggle joke.' He said.

'I thought it was pretty damn good.' Lily said with a pout.

'My bad.' He said sarcastically.

Glare from Lily. If glares could kill you…well let's just say half of Hogwarts would be gone thanks to Lily.

'What I meant was, never mind, just a good muggle joke.' Remus said exasperated.

'Thank you.' Lily said with a smile.

'I think it's time to head to class.' Lila said.

'Oh yeah…class…' Sirius said.

'Don't tell me you forgot about class.' Rach said to him.

'Forgot….was hoping that we wouldn't have to go…'

'Why wouldn't we have to go to class?' Peter asked.

'I don't know. Bu a guy can hope can't he?'

'Anyway.' James interjected. 'We have to go; Slughorn will kill us if we're late to potions…again.' He said the very last bit specifically to Sirius.

With a sigh the group got up, grabbed their books and started heading to class.

'School sucks.' Sirius said under his breath to the rest of the guys.

'See you guys late, I've gotta get to transformation.' Peter said and walked off.

'Everyone, please get with your assigned partners and begin to follow the directions of the board, you will be making bone re-growing potion. Also known as skela –grow.' Slughorn said, and sat down at his desk to begin grading papers.

He glanced up and look from one set of partners to another, 'and you will be graded on not only your potion, but also on your ability to work together.'

Lily sighed, and went to go get ingredients, while James set up the cauldron.

Her arms full of different vials, and bottles, and boxes, and different tools, Lil headed back to her cauldron.

A few of the Slytherins tried to trip her, but because she had a brain she avoided them.

And then, a few feet away from her cauldron she tripped, without the Slytherins help.

Her ingredients went flying, some landed on the floor, and some in the cauldron.

And she landed, her butt inches away from the floor, in a pair of very strong arms.

She gazed up into hazel eyes.

'Thanks.' She said breathlessly .

'No problem.' James replied.

Noticing the fact that he had been holding her for far too long to just be catching her, he quickly helped her up.

* * *

School is torture, im dying with work...but im trying to keep writing...now c that little button, right underneath thins...click it and Review!!!!!! the dyslexic bookworm -- sarah 


	25. Talking, Towers and Flying

**THANX TO ERIKA 4 BEING THE BEST BETA EVER**

**Chapter 26**

**_Talking, Towers and Flying_**

Realizing what James had just realized, Lily got up as quick as she could, and turned towards the cauldron to clean up the mess as well as to hide her slight blush.

"I'll go get more ingredients then…" James said awkwardly. She nodded.

Then they pretty much avoided the subject on both their minds for the next 10 or so  
minutes.

They worked in an all too awkward, uncomfortable silence, avoiding looking at each other.  
James sighed.

"Look Lily, we need to talk."

She turned towards him. "Alright," She sighed.

And she gave him a look that said _go on and say something, then_.

"Umm, alright… About what happened the other night…Umm..."

"Yes?" She said emotionlessly, in attempt to keep the mix of worry, embarrassment, and slight eagerness out of her voice.

James took her lack of emotion as her basically saying it was a bad thing that shouldn't have happened, and he replied the same way. He was totally confused, and a little hurt. _Whatever_, he thought.

"Well, we were both drunk and we didn't realize what we were doing, and…" he gulped and sighed, "It shouldn't have happened."

"So you're basically saying it was a mistake." She said, trying to hide her feelings of pain and anger.

"I guess," he said and he looked away. If he looked at her his face might reveal the pain that he was feeling.

"I hate you, James Potter!" She yelled and stomped out of the class room, not caring if Slughorn punished her later. The pain James had given her was far worse than anything _he_ could do.

Everyone in the room turned and stared at James

"Wha'd I do?" he quietly asked the space where Lily had been standing a minute ago. (Wha'd what did)

As soon as she was out of the class room, Lily broke into a run. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she dashed up the stairs. Stair after stair, her footsteps echoed in the silent halls and stair ways loudly.

But all she could hear was the pounding in her head.

She reached her destination, pushing the door to her room open. She ran to the window and charmed it open.

Climbing out on the roof and slumping down to the floor, back leaning against the walls of the school, she let the tears fall freely.

* * *

James stared dumb-struck at the spot where Lily had been standing.  
The room was silent.

* * *

Sirius walked over to James, and put his hand on his shoulder in a friendly way. 

"What did you do this time?" he questioned.

"For once, I have absolutely no clue why she hates me." James replied with a look of utter perplexity and hurt on his face.  
He turned and walked out of the room.

_What did I do? Why is this all so confusing? G-d I can't stand this._

Nothing made sense anymore.

He decided to head to the one place where almost everything made sense to him.

He practically ran out of the school. Headed towards the quidditch pitch and grabbed  
his broom. In seconds he was in the air, going so fast everything looked like  
a blur to him.

He sighed, and breathed in the cool autumn air.

And he flew, because right now it was one of the only things that could possibly make sense  
to him.

* * *

"Hey you guys, I'm really starting to worry about Lily and James. I haven't seen them since potions," Lila said

"Yeah, but knowing James, he's probably just circling the quidditch pitch," Sirius replied.

"Yeah, but what about Lily?" Remus questioned.

"It's true, I've been looking for her all day, and I still haven't found her," Rach said with a sigh.

"And neither one of them showed up to any of their classes." Kay added in.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Sirius asked.

"Um…I don't think so, all I saw was Lily storming off, and then James looking really confused and walking out." Lila responded.

"Okay, I'm officially worried." Kay said.

"Do you all want to go look for them?" Remus suggested.

"I think we better." Rach said

"Okay, so you, Sirius, Peter, and Ben go look for James, and us girls will go find Lily." Lila decided.

"Wait, can I finish eating first…please?" Sirius begged with a pout.

"No…first we look for our missing friends, and _then_ you can finish being a glutton.' Rach said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," He sighed, shoveling the rest of his food into his mouth.

"Come on," Remus said, getting up while whacking Sirius in the head.

Sirius glared, but got up, glancing sadly at his food, he muttered something under his breath that no one could hear.

Except Remus, who had heightened senses due to his _furry little problem_ as Sirius liked to call it.

So Remus smacked him up-side the head…again.

They all got up and headed purposefully out of the hall.

"Meet in the Gryffindor common room in an hour. Hopefully we'll have found them by then," Ben said.

"I really hope so."

* * *

An hour later in the Gryffindor common room… 

"No luck?" Kay asked

"Absolutely none," Ben sighed.

"Well it's hard to find someone when they don't want to be found. _Especially_ if that person is as smart as James or Lily." Remus sighed sadly.

"So what do we do? It's already 8pm, it's dark out, we don't know where they are, and we don't know what the hell they could possibly be doing." Sirius said.

"Well where did _you_ guys check?" Lila asked.

"We checked the heads dorm, the astronomy tower, the skies, the kitchen, the room of requirement, and as far as we could get in the forbidden forest. What about you?"

"_We _checked the heads dorm, the astronomy tower, the library, the kitchen, the room of requirement, all her teachers' offices, and the potions room."

"Why would she be in the _potions_ room?" Peter asked incredulously.

"She works whenever she's angry… And you never know, maybe she'd try to make something to blow off James's head with." Rach replied with a sigh.

"So what do we do now?" Lila asked.

Remus looked her right in the eyes and said, "I hate to say it, but we're going to have to wait."

A melancholy and worried look sat upon all of their faces.

* * *

i did it...boo-ya!!! that was weird...no click that nutton and reviewthe dyslexic bookwormsarah 


	26. Flying, Hospital Wing, and Answers

Every1 thank my besti Meg 4 this chapy...she gets the credit!!! plz read her lily/james, her pen name is XxXpurplelilyxXx, it's rele good and i owe so much to her

**Chapter 27**

_**Flying, Hospital Wing, and Answers**_

James was on the pitch, like Sirius had predicted.

He let his broom and the below-freezing air bring him higher and higher towards the quickly darkening sky. He was thinking.

_Lily hated him __now, that__ he knew. __But why?__ What had he said? This afternoon's encounter replayed in his mind several hundred times. He said that they were drunk. __That it had been a mistake; a misunderstanding.__ And now she hated him. They had been…friendly with each other since they had been named Heads. She hated him because…of what?_

Out of the corner of his eye, as the rain started to pour from the cloudy skies, he saw a flash of red. His entire head whipped around, searching for it again. And he saw it. It looked like it was coming from the Head tower, but he wasn't sure.

He started towards it slowly; if it was Lily like he thought it was, it meant she was literally on the roof of that tower. He started to get scared.

He flew a little faster. She could fall. She could die. And it would be all his fault.

When he reached her, she looked unconscious. Or asleep; he couldn't tell.

He carefully landed next to her as he pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

He placed her on the front of the broom, one hand under her torso, the other under her legs, clasping his broom, and mounted behind her, and pushing off into the cold air. If he didn't get her to Hospital Wing fast, her wet clothes would be the cause of her hypothermia in the freezing temperatures.

_What was she thinking? __Sitting on the roof, in weather like this?_

His thoughts quickly turned into overdrive as she started to stir. He looked down at her face, her lips starting to turn blue from the cold.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked before he could stop himself, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

Her eyes slowly began to close as she drifted back into the darkness. Before she dropped off into unconsciousness, she said in barely a whisper, "You said it was a mistake, that it meant nothing… when it meant so much more to me."

He just stared at her.

He took out his wand in a daze and placed a heating charm around her frail-looking body.

He flew towards the Gryffindor tower, unlocking the common room window as he flew in.

Ignoring the surprised faces of his friends, he landed in front of the fire, and wordlessly locked the window behind him. He let his broom fall to the floor, not caring for it right now.

He had to get her to the infirmary to make sure she was safe. He was still in semi-shock.

"James! Is-is she okay? What happened?" asked Sirius, worry pooling in his eyes.

"I found her on the roof," he responded, semi-robotically. "I think she's unconscious. It's raining now, and it's freezing out. We have to get her to the Hospital Wing."

"We'll take her," Rach said, "You should warm up by the fire. Come on, Kay, Lila."

She placed a levitating charm on Lily's quickly warming body and walked out with Lila and Kay, all of them crowding around her body to make sure she was alright.

James started to follow, but Remus put a hand on his shoulder, directing him towards the Gryffindor sofa instead. James made no protest, but sat, gazing into the fire.

None of his friends knew what to say to him.

Sirius put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey can heal anyone." He said, hoping it would bring some comport to his friends.

But James didn't really hear him, because he drifted slowly into the grip of sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily started to awake groggily. She tried to remember how she ended up in the Hospital Wing. She remembered sitting on the roof, sleep claiming her. Only it wasn't sleep. It was a scary darkness she wanted to wake from. She remembered being woken up by rain, and someone's warm body holding her. She felt like she was floating. The person holding her asked…something. She remembered saying something… something important…maybe a secret, she couldn't remember. It was all a blur. Then the scary darkness took her again.

Now Rach, Lila, Kay, Remus, Sirius, and Ben were crowded around her bedside her bed in the hospital wing.

"Lily!" Kay said, smiling. All their heads turned to look at Lily. "You're awake!"

"Hey," Lily said, smiling and sitting up. "Why am I here?"

"Prongs…James…brought you in last night. What the bloody hell were you doing on the roof, if I may ask?" said Sirius, a small smile twitching at his lips.

"Thinking," she said simply.

"Ah, good. You're up," said Madam Pomfrey, bustling around. "Mr. Potter's warming spell saved you from any hypothermia. Thankfully there was no real harm done. But I'm keeping you until tonight, just in case." She said and walked away to check on her other patients.

"Ugh…I hate hospitals." Lily said with a groan.

"Lily," Remus said softly, "James wants to talk to you." Pause. "Alone. So, we'll wait outside."

And all of a sudden, she remembered.

She remembered the deep voice, a voice she now recognized as James's, asking her why she was mad at him.

Did she answer? She must have. That's why James wanted to talk to her. _Merde_, and double poo.

"_Eh, __merde__. Merde__, de __merde__, de __merde__, de __poo__Putain__, de __catin__, de __merde_," Lily said under her breath.

Remus laughed at Lily's bad language, even if it was in French.

He turned and walked out, the others followed him.

Lily sighed.

* * *

plz review! and i need ideas from u! and read Meg's story cuz she rox and without her, this chapy wouldn't exist. the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah 


	27. Then, Now, and Forever

In desperate need of ideas...and reviews :)

**Chapter 28**

_**Then, Now, Forever.**_

_Previously __--- __In the Hospital Wing_

"Lily," Remus said softly, "James wants to talk to you." Pause. "Alone. So, we'll wait outside."

And all of a sudden, she remembered.

She remembered the deep voice, a voice she now recognized as James's, asking her why she was mad at him.

Did she answer? She must have. That's why James wanted to talk to her. _Merde_, and double poo.

"_Eh, __merde__Merde__, de __merde__, de __merde__, de __poo__Putain__, de __catin__, de __merde_," Lily said under her breath.

Remus laughed at Lily's bad language, even if it was in French.

He turned and walked out, the others followed him.

Lily sighed.

James had been sitting in the corner of the Hospital Wing.

Watching Lily and their friends.

Thinking about what to say to her.

He didn't even know if she remembered what she said last night.

He was good with talking to girls, but not Lily.

What should he say to her?

_Should I ask if she remembers last night? Should I say nothing?__Should I be blunt? Should I avoid it all together? _

_What would Remus do? He'd be shy and ignore her…bad idea. Ok__ then_

_What would Sirius do? He'd just go up to her and kiss her…not as bad an idea__. Other girls might fall for that, but not Lily. She's different. She's special._

_Sigh_

_Bloody hell! They're leaving. I've gotta go talk to her now. What do I do!_

James got up and started walking over to Lily. He had no clue what to say.

"Hi." _Hi, that's it! That's not how to start a conversation with a girl. Idiot!_He mentally yelled at himself.

"Hi" she said. Looking up at him.

Silence

He pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" He said running his hands through his hair. He was nervous.

"Better."

Silence

"Thank you." She said looking him in the eyes.

He smiled slightly. "You're welcome." _I am so lame! I need to say something. Do something. I'm James Potter. I. Don't. Get. Nervous! _

"About last night--" they started in unison.

She blushed. His cheeks tinged pink.

"Sorry." They stated in unison, again.

They shared a small, awkward laugh.

"Ladies first." He said. He wanted to know what she thought before he said anything.

"No, you go ahead."She said. She wanted to know what he thought before she said anything.

"No, it's fine. Say what you wanted to say." He insisted.

"Ok. Well…it's just…you know. I forgot what I was going to say." She trailed off. She hadn't really. _Stupid._She thought. _You are such a chicken. Get it together girl! Be like __Rach__! Say what's on your mind. Be blunt. _

_Get it together_. He scolded himself. _Do something. Make a move. _

He took a deep breath.

She fiddled with her hair.

_She fidgets when she's nervous. Is she nervous '__cuz__ she remembers what she said last night? _He contemplated.

"About last night…" He started, but he chickened out. "Umm…why were you on the roof?' He finished lamely.

He yelled at himself mentally. _I have no balls._

"Oh." She tried to cover her disappointed with surprise. She thought that when he said 'about last night,' that he was going to respond to what she had said. Or tell her how he felt. Or something.

_Maybe he didn't hear me last night. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?_

"I was just thinking." She said simply.

"What about?"

Maybe if he knew what he was thinking about he would know what to say to her…or maybe he was trying to delay having to actually say something.

"Life in general." She replied plainly.

"As specific as that is," he said not hiding the sarcasm in his voice, "feel like elaborating?"

"Just life in general I guess."

"Feel like sharing any of those general thoughts?"

"You don't have to, if they're personal or something…" He added on when she didn't say anything.

"It's complicated."

"So uncomplicated it for me."

"C'est difficile." She said. Then added on, "That means it's difficult… in French."

"I know. I speak a little bit of French. Je parle français un peu."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well I only speak a tiny bit. Enough to travel around France and have all the French laugh their asses off at my crap language skills."

She laughed.

He loved her laugh. It made him smile.

All was quiet.

She looked at him, meeting his eyes. She looked away.

Before he knew what he was doing, he took his hand and softly placed it under her chin. Then, he gently turned her face towards him.

Looking her directly in the eyes, he leaned towards her.

But instead of bringing his mouth to her lips, as she anticipated him to, he brought them next to her ear.

And in a whisper so hushed that she could barely hear him, he spoke fourteen words.

Even though his voice was hushed. The words rung clearing in her head.

Words that sent shivers down her spine.

Words the stole away her breath.

Words that made her heart stop or race; she couldn't tell.

"I loved you then. I love you now. And I will love you forever."

* * *

im takign a poll...how do u want me to get rid of lizy? 


	28. Dancing in the Rain

pant pant sooo mcuh work. i scraped up time (where i should have been doing my 5 page history essay) and made a chapy. ENJOY

**Chapter 29...I think**

_**Dancing in the Rain**_

'They really shouldn't be invading Lily and James's privacy

'Sirius, move your fat head. I can't see a god damn thing!' Rach cried.

'Well go find another key hole to look through.' He retorted

'Or you could be nice and let your friends have privacy' Remus said

'Haha. Friends don't believe in privacy.' Kay said

Remus sighed. He didn't think it was nice to spy on Lily and James, especially when they wanted their privacy. Lila agreed.

'Common, lets get out of here.' She said to Remus.

'Ok.' He said with a smile…he would jump at any chance to be with Lila.

'Shit! They're whispering. I can't hear.' Sirius moaned.

'Serves you right.' Remus said as he and Lila walked away.

'Ooo…love bird walking off alone.' Rach said with a laugh.

'Wait.' Sirius said suddenly. 'Does she like him?'

'Are you serious?'

'Of course I am.'

She smacked him.

'Ow. But really, does she like him?'

'How dunder-headed are you. Of course she likes him, you prat.'

'Rach! You weren't supposed to tell anyone. Especially Remus' best mate.' Kay said and smacked Rach.

'Oh…oops.' Rach said

Sirius laughed.

'Well I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but he likes her back.' Sirius said with a smile.

Girly happy screams

'Yay Lila!'

'But you know, neither one of them will ever make a move.' Sirius said rather sadly.

'Why's that?' Kay asked.

'She's shy, he's shy, and he's…never mind.'

'Hold up there cowboy. He's what?' Rach said, suddenly very interested.

'Ummm…he's…he's got a sick grandma, so he's often away.'

'Oh yeah.' Rach said.

'Wait, why would that stop him from telling her.' Kay questioned.

'Ummm.'

'Because he needs to devote all his time to his family, of course.' Ben said, saving Sirius's sorry ass.

Sirius mouthed "thank you" to Ben when the girls weren't looking.

Ben smiled. He figured out Remus' condition quite soon after being at Hogwarts. His brother was a Werewolf, so he knew how to recognize him. And he promised to keep the secret safe.

—————————————————

'They really shouldn't be invading Lily and James's privacy. It's just not nice. You know. I mean I wouldn't want them to do that to me. pause. So, where to now?' Lila asked looking at him.

'Huh?'

He had been lost in her crystal blue eyes.

'Ground Control to Major Tom.'

He laughed.

'I can't believe you just referenced a Bowie song.'

She laughed. 'I know, I'm lame.'

'Well, not lame per say.' He said and smiled at her.

She smiled back.

Then looked away quickly.

'So where to now?' She repeated her question.

'Ummm…your choice.'

'Well…we could just walk around the lake or something?' She suggested.

'As wonderful as that sounds,' Remus said, 'I'm not being sarcastic, by the way, it does sound wonderful; but it's kinda sorta raining.'

'So? I love the rain.'

Remus cocked his head to the side giving her a funny look.

'What? You've never danced barefoot in the rain?'

'No.'

'Well there's a first time for everything.'

'Wait, what?'

Suddenly she grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the hall towards the front doors.

'Lila, I'm not sure this is a good idea.'

'I know, in fact I'm positive it's a bad one, and we'll end up with colds…but hey, there's always pepper up potion.'

He laughed.

She laughed.

Eventually Remus gave in.

'Yay!' Lila yelled as she ran out side and threw off her shoes. She started to dance.

Lila was a great dancer.

She danced kind of like belly dance. Like energy was flowing through her. Moving with the utmost grace. Face up, towards the rain. Smiling.

In her lavender flowy long skirt and plain white tank top, dancing in the rain, feet lightly on the wet ground, with the wind blowing through her hair, Remus thought she look like a goddess. Dancing towards the heavens.  
(Yes, her tank top is white, it goes with the outfit. No, it will not get see-through. So keep your minds out of the gutter ppl)

She ran up to Remus, breaking him out of his daze.

'Dance with me.'

'What?!'

'Dance with me!'

'I don't dance!'

'You do now!!" and with that she grabbed him and pulled him out into the rain.

And he danced.

And she smiled.

And for the moment, they were the only ones in the world.

They was no war, or trouble, or Voldemort.

For the moment, Remus forgot his "problem".

He was just a normal guy, dancing with the girl he loved.

There was only them; dancing barefoot in the rain.

-————————————————

Lizy came flying down the hall to the Infirmary, in a BAD mood.

Pushing past Sirius she went to open the door. He grabbed her hands away.

"You can't go in there" He said.

"Why not?"

"You just can't"

"Why the hell not?" She said getting angry.

"Ummm….'Cuz"

"I'm gonna need a little more than that."

"Ok, because" He said with a smile.

She gave him a look.

"I'm going in." She said defiantly.

"No your not" He responded ith a stern voice.

"Yes I am" she said trying to push past him.

He grabbed her "No. You. Are. Not."

"Ok, what's going on? I just want to talk to James, ok. He totally blew me off last night. And now he's in there with Evans?! What the hell?" She was full out pissed off now.

"I'll tell James you want to talk to him, ok. But for now, he's indisposed." He said with a sigh.

"Your disposing of him??"

Sigh

"He's unavailable currently."

"Well make him available."

"I don't have that power. Now. Please go away."

"No."

"Common, I said please." He said pleadingly.

"No"

"Go the hell away." He was getting angry.

"No"

"Grrr"

"Did you just growl at me?"

"Just go away. Please. Leave. The opposite of being here. Disappear. Depart. Be gone. Abscond. Flee. Fuck off!"

"Ugh" She cried and stomped off."

"Women" She muttered under his breath.

He was standing guard/ spying on Lily and James, the others had gone for food.

--

for the love of god R&R. or there will be no next chapy, and u will n3ever no wat happens to lily and james


	29. Getting to know Ben and One Fatal Word

**Chapter 30**

_**Getting to know Ben and One Fatal Word**_

**Finals it 8 days. I think I'm gonna fail, every thing is screwed up at home everyone's fighting, all its wrong…and I'm severely deprived of sleep and over stressed…but I've kept u waiting for almost a month…so here it is plz review and give me ideas!!**

"It seems abnormally quite." Ben remarked as they descended the stairs to the kitchen.

"That's 'cuz there are only like three of us. Instead of the normal 9." Kay answered.

"Yeah, and Sirius isn't here to fill the air with dumb comments" Rach added.

"Anyway, Ben, how've your classes been? Are you adjusting to the school ok?" Kay asked, eager to get to know him more.

"Yeah, I supposes, it's nothing like Durmstang though."

"Do you miss it?"

"The school. Not really. I miss my friends."

"Your parents?"

He Shrugged

"Not so much. They're pretty typical, I only saw them on holidays anyway."

"So you don't miss them."

"They're parents, distant, cold, but there." He shrugged.

"I'm sensing a topic change is in order." Rach said with a laugh.

He shrugged.

_He shrugs a lot. _Kay thought. _And he doesn't want to talk about his parents...hmmmm…interesting. _

They reached the painting that was the secret entrance to the kitchens. Ben tickled that pair.

"How do you know about that? It took me 'til 5th year to figure out what to do?" Kay asked surprised.

"The guys showed me."

"Oh. Yeah. They know the school inside out. It's almost scary. I don't think even the Head Master knows everything they do."

"They're smart." He said

"Yeah, but really mischievous"

Ben laughed.

Kay really liked his laugh. He had a low voice, and it sounded like a deep grumble within his chest.

"They're probably more mischievous than you know." He said with a smile.

"I think we know more than you do, we've known them seven years." Rach said.

"Ahh, but you have never lived with them have you?"

"Umm…not exactly…per say…but…but we still know them better." Kay said triumphantly.

He laughed.

They asked the house elves for their food and sat down at a little table in the corner.

"Are you laughing at me?" she said in a fake shocked and hurt voice.

He smiled. "Only a little bit."

Kay stuck her tongue out at him, but smiled.

He stuck his tongue out right back at her. And chuckled.

"You to better be careful" Rach said with a laugh "Keep sticking your tongues out so much, and they'll end up in each others mouths."

Kay blushed, but busied her self with food to cover it up.

If she was seeing things correctly, Ben cheeks had tinged pink, but it was hard to tell, because he was unnaturally focus and his sandwich.

———————————————————————————————————

(Now back to Lily and James…Finally! I know, I've left you hanging long enough)

Lily was shocked.

She was beyond shocked.

So he had lied when he said their kiss meant nothing to him.

So he had loved her.

So he still loved her.

James was staring into her eyes.

Eyes which were down cast, a confused look that was upon her face.

He was trying to read her thoughts.

Wondering if she felt the same way.

After all, eyes are the window to the soul.

She hadn't spoken a word.

Second seemed to take forever to pass.

He lost track of time staring at her. Had minutes pasted, second, hours? He had no clue. He mind was racing with thoughts of what he had just said, yet it seemed eerily still.

The silence broke.

Yelling from out side.

They were pushed out of their own little world into reality. Into actual time.

James recognized the voice that shattered their stillness.

He looked at Lily; she raised her eye to meet his.

Eyes that were full of emotion; some good, some bad.

She opened her lips to speak. But closed them in silence. She looked away from him.

'Lizy.'

One word.

A single word that was just like his fourteen. Ground breaking. That one word from her lips closed their fate.

He sighed. 'Lizy.'

'You should go.' She whispered, still refusing to meet his eyes.

'I know.'

But he didn't move.

He started to get up and sat back down. He sighed. He had to know how she felt. He couldn't leave it like this. Did she love him? He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer. If it was no, he'd be crushed. If it was yes, it meant disaster.

'Lily.' Pause 'Please look at me.'

She turned her head to face him, but her eyes stared at the floor.

He chuckled. 'You're not looking at me.'

She glanced up for a brief moment; then looked away.

He sighed.

'I can't leave here not knowing how you feel.'

There was silence, the noise outside was gone.

Eventually she replied, in a pained voice she said 'It doesn't matter how I feel. You have her. Regardless of my feelings, you're with her.'

'Of course it matters.'

'No, it really doesn't. Despite any feelings of mine, you're with her. If I tell you I love you, it makes no difference.'

'It does. Lily, I love you. It's a simple as day. If you love me I want to be with you; I've always wanted to be with you.'

'We are star-crossed. When you loved me, I hated you. Now I love you, but you're with her…maybe it's just not meant to be.'

Her eyes were wet with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

'You love me? You love _me_. You love me!' He said it as if in shock.

And he couldn't help but smile.

His cute, dorky, cockeyed smile.

And he kissed her.

And she desperately wanted to kiss him back. But she turned away.

There was hurt in his eyes.

'Please go away.' She said on the verge of tears. 'You have a girlfriend, and I can't have you breaking my heart.'

He was speechless.

The moments passed, he didn't leave.

'Didn't you hear what I said?'

'Lily, I'll break it off with her. I'll do anything, please. Please don't tell me to leave.'

'I can't be the reason you dump her. You're in a committed relationship. Come talk to me if it doesn't work out, ok. But don't make me be the reason you break her heart, I don't want the on my conscience. And I don't want everyone to hate me 'cuz of it. I'd like to be alone right now, if you don't mind.'

'And if I do mind?'

'I'd still like to be alone.'

'I love you.'

Silence

'Lily?'

Silence

Now he felt like he would cry. He knew she felt the same way.

He sighed and slowly got up and left the Infirmary.

Glancing back to see her close the curtain on her bed, but not before a tear drop fell.

——————————————————————————————————

I NEED IDEAS..FROM U…now click that little button and review! (HA! That rhymed)


	30. Lizy Gets Hers and His Air

**Chapter 31**

**_Lilzy Gets Hers and His Air_**

So I'm off to camp in 2 days, so this is a double chapter. 2200 words!! OH YEAH! Lol. So I worked my ass off to write this chapy cuz I've been totally busy and have cut open my foot . ENJOY

--:-P--

"Why won't you talk to me?!" She said in a clearly upset tone.

No response.

"Jamesie?"

No response.

She was getting angry.

"James Potter you turn around and talk to me right now or I swear I'll break up with u this instant."

No response.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"No Lizy, I'm not. I have a lot on my mind right now. So if you don't mind, please leave me alone." He said in monoton.

He'd been that way for 3 days…no emotion, no smiles or frowns.

Just a spaced out, foggy eyed, distant and cold version of James.

"That's no way to talk to your girl friend." She went over and sat in his lap. "I haven't talked to you in days. It's like your avoiding me. And when I do see you, you won't even look at me?"

"Look, I just have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything."

"Well you have. You prat. You won't even look at me when you say that."

Silence.

"It's Evans isn't it."

"What." James looked up in shock. She couldn't know. There was no possible way. He hadn't even told his friends.

"Ever since that day you talked to her in the infirmary you've been like this. Oh I'm gonna kill that little bitch."

"She has nothing to do with it" He lied.

"Really. I bet she does. She always does. That little good-for-nothing mudblood." She was furious now.

"Whoa! What did you just call her?"

"You're getting mad at me, your girlfriend, for calling a girl who's your "so called enemy" a bad name?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He sighed. "I don't know."

"That was retortable."

"You mean rhetorical."

"Gasp" (in the offended dumb blonde way)

She stomped off.

He sighed.

* * *

"Lily, you should eat something." Kay said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Sweetie, you need to eat." Lila said. The worry shown clearly in her voice.

"I'm not hungry."

"Sit you ass down and eat." That was Rach…good old Rachael.

"I am not hungry!"

"Eat or I'll feed you!"

"No."

"Yes!"

And with that Rach grabbed a spoon and forced it into Lily mouth.

Lily chewed resentfully.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and go to bed, see you guys tomorrow."

"Umm…Lily." Lila said tentatively. "It's only 7 o clock."

"Yeah, why don't you stay and hang out with us a bit?"

"No, I'm tired."

"Sweetie, you've been tired a lot for the last 3 days…we're really worried…are you sick? Madam Pomfrey said you'd be fine?"

"Does it have to do with James?"

"Potter?! No!" Lily said a bit too quickly. She hadn't told her friends.

"Right" Rach said, in a tone that clearly showed she didn't believe Lily in the slightest.

"Look, I probably just got a cold from being in the rain. That's why I'm tired and not hungry. If I get hungry I'll go get soup or something from the kitchens. Now I'm going to bed." She grabbed her books and stomped off.

"Maybe it's just a cold…" Kay said trying to keep a hopeful expression on her face…she did not succeed.

Rach raised an eyebrow at her. "A cold?"

Kay shrugged…it's hard to find the right answer to rhetorical questions.

"She took pepper-up potion. She shouldn't have these cold symptoms, even if she really is sick." Lila said matter-of-factly.

"I'm worried about her." Lila then added on.

"Me too." Agreed Kay.

Rach nodded. "What's gotten into her…she's barely been around since she got out of the hospital wing."

"And when she is she's spacey and distant."

"Her grades are falling."

"I say we corner James and get it out of him." Rach said.

"I concur." Said Kay

"So let's go…and by the way, if you even use the word concur in a conversation again I will peg you as a dork for the rest of your life." Rach laughed as she said this.

* * *

James was sitting in front of the fire in the heads dorms.

Though he was sitting in a large, plush, red sofa chair, he looked all but relaxed.

A worry line sat between his eyes.

He jumped at the sound of the door swinging open, expecting to see a flash of red hair and then a slamming door as Lily rushed in and away.

What he actually saw was the determined faces of three teenage girls, who did not look at all pleased.

These girls would of course be Rach, Kay, and Lila.

They came to stand directly in front of him, blocking his view of the tranquil fire, which hadn't been doing any good in calming him down anyway.

"What?" He asked, genuinely surprised to see them there. "Wait, how did you get in? There's a password."

"We have are ways." Was the short and to-the-point answer that came from Rach's mouth.

He gave her a funny look.

"Lily gave us the password a few months ago so we could sneak in for slumber parties." Said Lila.

"Are you here for a slumber party? At 8pm? When Lily isn't here?" James said rather puzzled.

"It's actually 7:38…Wait, did you say Lily wasn't here?" Kay asked.

"No."

The three girls looked at each other. Being best friends and living together or 7 years gave them the ability to practically read each other's mind. They nodded and looked back at James.

He looked at the bewildered. "OK, to start with, what are you guys, telepathic or something? And more importantly, why the hell are you here?"

Kay looked at Rach. "I hate it when guys are rude."

"You guys stormed in here, randomly, and are glaring at me; so sorry if I come off as a tad bit rude, but seriously, what are you doing here?"

"We're cornering you."

"Why?!"

"To find out what you did to Lily, why else would we be here?"

"To give me a headache? Look _I _didn't do anything to _her_. So if you don't mind, go away."

"No."

He sighed. "Please go away."

"Not gonna happen. Unless you tell us what you did."

"_I_ didn't do anything. Now leave me alone!"

"Yes you did. She avoiding you, you're avoiding her; she's upset and acting funny. Ergo, you did something to her."

"No I didn't. And if you won't go away, I will!" And with that he got up and stomped out of the heads dorm.

* * *

Lily sat with her arms wrapped around her legs with her head tucked down.

She shivered. She had watched the end of the sunset from the edge of the lake.

It was…calm out. Tranquil.

Orange and red leaves carpeted the ground as the late October wind made the leaves of the tree dance.

However, the serene setting did nothing for Lily at the moment. Her inside were thrashing. Mixed emotions overlapping and mixing until she couldn't tell what she was feeling.

Nothing, yet everything.

She had dug the old journal her parents gave her out of her trunk. Unable to tell her friends, she could pour her feelings into a book.

She had opened the book, but the page remained blank.

She didn't know how she felt.

She wrote the date on the page, 10/28, but that's it.

She sighed.

* * *

"So, does that mean the parties off?" Peter asked.

"What? Who said anything about canceling the party" Sirius said aghast.

"Can we have a Halloween party with out James?"

"Two parties in two weeks? Doesn't sound like the best idea to me." Remus said looking up from his book.

"Are you crazy? We need this party. It'll fix James."

"I'm not sure I want to be "fixed," thanks." James said from the door way.

"Well I'm sure I want you to be fixed so we are having a party."

"The second one in two week?" James asked rather skeptically.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Have you not looked at the calendar? Halloween! Its four days away!"

"Oh yeah." The calendar had not been the most prominent thing on James's mind.

"Ok, so a costume party in the Gryffindor common room Halloween night, after the feast. Spread the word."

"Wait, do _we_ need costumes?" Remus asked doubtfully .

"Obviously, it's our party."

Remus sighed. "I hate having to dress in costume."

"As do I." Agreed Peter.

"Yes, but think about it logically. Halloween is the one day of the year where girls can dress like playboy bunnies, and get away with it! Half of them just wear lingerie and some form of animal ears!" Sirius said excitedly.

Remus rolled his eyes at him. But they all knew he was secretly just as pleased about that as Sirius was.

"Ok, Peter, after the feast you're in charge of bringing food up from the kitchens. Remus, you're in charge of decorations. James, you're in charge of drinks." Sirius said seriously (No pun intended).

"And what will you be doing?"

"Everything else."

"What else is there?"

"Organizing things, getting people there, getting music…." Sirius responded as though it was the dumbest question in the world.

"Ok, so is it just the Gryffindors?"

"No, we can't sleep with any of the Gryffindors in our year, so everyone, except the SLytherins." Sirius said deffinately.

They looked at James.

"No objections?"

"Why would I have object?" Then it donned on him "Oh."

"We'll Invited Lizy of course."

"Yeah…good, um, all right then..."

"Trouble in paradise?" Remus asked.

James sighed "There always is."

"Spill."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry mate, but you don't really have a choice."

"It's nothing."

"No it's not."

"It's just not working." He admitted with a sigh.

"So dump her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"'cuz."

"'Cuz?"

"It's this thing. I can't dump her for no reason, or someone else will never talk to me again."

"Oo, who's this someone?"

"No one."

"Look, mate, if it's not working, then it's not working. It's not fair to Lizy to be with her if you don't like her." Remus interrupted. James and Sirius had been going back and forth and back again for the last five minutes.

"That actually makes sense…kinda."

"If it didn't I wouldn't have said it."Remus said matter-of-factly and went back to his book.

"I've gotta go." James said and quickly disappeared from the room.

"That was strange."

"Ok, so back to the party."

* * *

James wondered the halls.

Maybe Remus was right, maybe the fact that he didn't like her was enough to dump Lizy. But Lily wouldn't understand that. She would just assume it was a dumb excuse to be able to ask her out.

He sighed.

He had to do it before the party.

He took out his wand and summoned the Marauder's Map.

He searched it for Lizy.

He had to do it now, before he lost his nerve.

He found her name in a room in the dungeons. It was moving back and forth. She was pacing.

He stowed the map in his pocket and went to find her.

Retrieving it when he got to the dungeons, he reopened it to find his way.

The dungeons where always dark, and he had only ever been down here for potions…and pranking the Slytherins.

What he saw was a shock to him. Like a slap in the face.

He stared at the map. It couldn't be true.

Wait, if it was, well that would be a relief, right? But still. It couldn't be true.

He searched the map. For another name. Lily Evans. She was at the lake.

He looked back at Lizy's name and headed towards her. Maybe he was lucky and things would work out to his advantage. Maybe they wouldn't.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­He tried the door. It was locked.

"Alohamorah" He muttered. The draft in the dungeon swung the door open.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Feigning anger and distress, he looked from one person standing before him, to the other.

"Lizy?" He said, hurt showing in his voice.

She gasped. "James. Hi. How did you…I mean, why are you? Like, the dungeons. Ummm…I can explain. Did you know? Who told you that…? I mean…fuck."

"I guess I'm lucky that I happen to stumble upon this closet. I mean, ummm, like, I can explain…?" He said mocking her. "How else would I know my girl friend was a cheating skank? Sorry, I meant ex girlfriend."

"James, I can explain. It's not what it looks like. Ummmm…he made me do it!" She said pointing to the other person in the closet.

"Oh he _made _you. _He _made _you._ Why didn't you tell me that before, that changes everything."

Lizy sighed in relief.

"See now you're a cheat, a skank, and lying bitch." He said and stormed off... a secret smile playing on his lips. This made things easier, now he just had to make sure Lily found out _why _he dumped Lizy, or else she would never talk to him again.

The thought made him shudder.

A life time without Lily was something he could never bare. She was his everything. She was the air he breathed. Without her, he would suffocate. Without Lily, James was sure he would die.

--:-P--

Hope that's long enuf 4 u. I'm at camp for 6 weeks, so there may or may not be an update. The former is most likely. R&R! and Happy Summer!!

the dyslexic bookworm --Sarah


	31. You Don't Know Everything

Ok…I got like NO REVIWS on the last chapy…that's y this one took soooo long…plz plz plz review. Also…next week will be exactly one year after my grandma's death…so I'm kinda down in the dumps

**Chapter 31**

_**You Don't Know Everything**_

_**10/28**_

_**I'm not sure why I'm writing. I don't really have anything to say. Well I do. I think I do. I don't really know**_. _**I'm upset, so maybe that's why I'm writing. I feel like I'm suffocating. You know when you feel lie you can't breath even though there's plenty of air, like you've swallowed a golf ball and it's caught in your throat. It's that kind of feeling.**_

Lily paused and sighed. The sun was down now. She had charmed a rock into a lantern so she could see. It was twilight. Not day, yet not night. The sky was dark, but not quite black, an almost midnight blue color.

_**I guess I'm writing because I'm confused. I think. I'm not sure. It's kinda like when you want something, but know it's wrong to have it. Like when you on a diet and really want a cookie, but know you shouldn't. That was a bad analogy. I compared James to a cookie…that's kinda sad. I don't know what I want. I think I like him…I guess I know I do. But I don't want to be the reason they break up. I don't want that on my head. It's not like I need yet another reason for the Slytherins to hate me. Well she already does hate me. I understand why, but it's still not fair. I don't know what to do. I'm at a loss for ideas, and I'm Lily Evans, that never happens. Except that one time when I was writing a History of Magic essay, but that's besides the point. **_

She stopped and reread what she wrote. It didn't really make sense, and was rather incoherent.

Once again, she sighed.

Wondering what time it was. She knew she should go back up to her dorm, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Guys, Lily's not here" exclaimed a panicked Kay.

"What?" said Rach

The three girls had gone to check on Lily, not believing James about her not being there. But like he said, Lily wasn't anywhere to be found.

"She's not here." Kay repeated.

"Bloody hell!" Rach swore and went to check the bathroom.

"Do you think she's on the roof again?" Kay asked.

"I tend to doubt it. But let's check just to be safe." Lila said, and with a sigh added. "If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be. You know Lily."

They checked the roof, and as Kay predicted, Lily was no where to be found.

"Shit."

"What do we do?"

"I hate to say it, but we wait. When she's ready she'll come back." Lila said

"We can't just wait around. We don't even know if she's in the castle. It's dark out, it's not safe out there." Kay said in a worried tone

"We could try looking for her." Rach suggested.

"If she doesn't want us to find her, we won't." said Lila. She sighed once again. "Right now we should stay here, to be here for her when she decides to comeback."

———————————————————————————————————

James walked into the Gryffindor common room, and promptly took seat by the fire next to Sirius.

"Why so happy?" Sirius asked.

"Lizy cheated on me."

"Since when is that a good thing?" Sirius said now rather confused.

"It gave me a reason to dump her."

"You need a reason? What about "I don't like you." That always works."

"It's more complicated than that."

"So uncomplicated it for me."

"It's not that simple."

"So simplify it."

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"I don't really want to tell anyone just yet."

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I don't know…"

Sirius rolled his eyes. James could be quite confusing at times.

"So, Halloween party. Three days. It's a Friday night. You in?" Sirius said.

"Naturally."

"Good, let's start the planning!"

———————————————————————————————————

Lily looked at the sky. It had gone dark.

She knew it must be late by now, and that she should return to the castle.

She looked at the diary, memories of her parents rushed back to her, but she cast the thoughts aside. It wasn't the time or place to get upset.

She sighed and grabbed the book and she got up to return to the Heads dorm…it would be a long night.

———————————————————————————————————

By the next morning rumors were flying around the school about James and Lizy's break-up.

At Hogwarts, nothing stays secret for long.

Needless to say, Lily heard those rumors from the time she went down to breakfast and then all day.

She didn't know what to think. She was so angry…and happy.

But she didn't want to be happy, which just made her more put out.

All that she could think of was _it's my fault. He dumped her because of me. I'm a bad bad person. And how can he be trusted if he just dumps girls when he finds someone else he likes? And it's my fault he dumped her, this is all on my head. People will hate me when they find out. And if she's upset or broken hearted it's all my fault. _

———————————————————————————————————

She head her name called as she tried sprinting from Transfiguration.

"Lily."

She recognized the voice and kept walking, speeding up a little.

"Lily, wait for a sec."

She sped up more.

"Please stop."

She only kept walking.

She could tell that he was jogging to catch up to her.

By now she was walking so fast she was practically running.

He caught up to her, and still she refused to stop.

She knew she couldn't outrun him, but she could at least refuse to acknowledge his existence.

After a few minutes of silence, he grabbed her arm to stop her; and after she struggled to get free for a few minutes, she agreed to let him talk. Mostly because she couldn't break his grip.

"We need to talk." He said plainly.

"No shit Sherlock." She replied in a harsh voice and turned so her back was facing him.

"You could at least be civil to me."

"Why the hell would I do that?" She said as she spun around to face him, her temper was flaring up.

"Because I didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled, loosing his temper completely. He was sick of everything being so confusing, and her always being angry. For once he didn't do anything wrong, and things should have worked out in his favor, and she still wouldn't listen.

"I didn't do anything wrong." He repeated in an almost-sad whisper.

"I told you not to do this. I told you I wouldn't like you if you dumped her. I told you I didn't want you to dump her for me. I told you not to, and you did it anyway. How do you think that makes me feel. It's my fault, my fault that you two are broken up, my fault that she's probably heartbroken. And just because you've moved on to the next thing. How do I know you wouldn't do that to me if I gave you the chance? How can I even trust you? Especially when you don't even listen to me."

"You know I'd never do that to you!"

"No I don't!"

"Lily, you don't understand." He said in a pleading, yet frustrated voice. Why wouldn't she just let him explain?! "You don't know—"

But she was already storming off down the hall.

"Everything." He finished sadly, talking to the air where she had just been.

Ok…I got like NO REVIWS on the last chapy…that's y this one took soooo long…plz plz plz review. Also…next week will be exactly one year after my grandma's death…so I'm kinda down in the dumps


	32. Sherlock Holmes, the Truth, and the

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**where do u want me to end the story!?!?!!?!**

**Chapter 34**

_**Sherlock Holmes, the Truth, and the Biggest Mistake**_

It was 8 o'clock and the party had officially started. The music was on, people where dancing, and the common room looked amazing.

It was decorated for Halloween. Black candles were charmed to float over the crowd. Bouquets of black roses sat on long tables, covered in black table cloths. Black rose petals were sprinkled everywhere. Fake skulls and skeletons decorated the room, as well as stereotypical witches, for irony.

Everyone was in costume, dressed as princesses, vampires, famous witches and wizards, animals, and almost anything you could think of. Naturally the costumes were more than a little revealing, because as Sirius had said "On Halloween, the hard core girls just wear lingerie and some form of animal ears."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were still in their dorm getting ready.

Kay stood in front of the mirror. Clad in a basically tight shiny black spandex sleeveless bodysuit, knee high heeled boots, a plump pink bow around her neck, cat ears, and a tail. She was a kitty. She had straightened her hair, and drawn whiskers on her face. For makeup she wore heavy mascara and eyeliner, and a very light orange tinted eye shadow, with a hint of light lip gloss. The dark eyeliner contrasted well with the light eye shadow.

Lila laughed as Kay made a purring noise while examining herself in the mirror.

'What?!'

Lila just kept laughing, 'Nothing, nothing at all.'

Lila was dressed as a fairy. She had on a short sparkly blue tutu, silver tights, a barely-there tank top that was such a light, powdery blue, it almost looked like skin, silver wings with blue swirls on them, and subtle blue heels. Her face looked like she was part butterfly, with swirls of blue next to her eyes, and blue and silver eyeliner. She had on a minimal amount of mascara, and sparkly lip gloss.

'So what do you guys think?' Rach asked as she walked in and stuck a pose. She was a "bad" witch. Meaning she wore black dress with a slit all the way up her thigh, high heel black stilettos, and a witch's hat. Her makeup was on heavy, eyeliner, mascara, and silver eye shadow; she topped it off with a stunning red shade of lip gloss.

Lily was sitting on her old bed, with a book.

'Lily, you are coming to this party.' Rach said, grabbing Lily and trying to pull her off the bed.

'I don't want to, and I'm tired.'

'No your not!'

'You can't tell me if I'm tired or not!'

'I can, and I am. Look I know something happened with James, but the truth is, the best way to get over a guy, is to get under a different one. So put down the book, get into costume, and let's go par-tay!'

Kay and Lila laughed hysterically, even Lily cracked a smile.

'I don't have a costume anyway.'

'Yes you do!' Rach cried.

'No I don't, I haven't even thought of what I should be, so I didn't buy one.'

'Are you daft?' Kay asked. 'You're a witch. Use your bloody wand!'

'Oh yeah.' Lily said.

They all waited.

'I don't know if I want to go.'

'If you don't go, he wins.' Lila said, she was perceptive, and knew how to get to Lily.

Lily would not let her win.

'Ok…what should I be?' She said finally.

'Oh, something sexy!' Rach yelled.

This time, they all laughed.

'I know,' said Kay, 'be a French maid. It's sexy, but not full-out slutty.' *cough 'like Rach' cough cough*

'Hey, I resent that.'

Kay gave her a look.

'I said resent, not deny.'

'Girls, I like to think you see me as having some class."

They stare at her, baffled, until with a flick of her wand she is transformed.

Lily wore a short dress of a dark forest green; it was sleeveless and formfitting, and extremely flattering. Brown ballet shoes made her legs seem endless and her feet look impossibly dainty. A fitted brown plaid trench coat went down to her knees and lay open, accenting her curves. Her hair spiraled down in perfect curls that sparkled slightly from underneath a brown plaid hat that looked distinctively familiar...

"That is the sexiest bloody Sherlock Holmes I have ever seen," said Rach; the other girls were still speechless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys were busy hosting the party. Dancing, talking, flirting…always flirting, and whatever else was needed.

They all had the same costumes essentially…they all went topless with wolflike wigs, as werewolves.

They found it hilarious, no one else really understood the joke, but they didn't care.

It was officially 8:37 according to James's watch, which he kept glancing at. He had been sure to stay by the entrance to the common room that led to the girls' dorms. Lily wasn't there yet, he was waiting. Hoping that her friends where forcing her to come. He knew she wouldn't come alone. With a sigh he absent mindedly sat down on the stairs. They immediately turned into a slide, and he ended up on his bum.

He saw the shadow of people descending the stairs, and he scurried up and back, pretending to be occupied.

The girls made their entrance. They had a habit of making big entrances, not on purpose of course, they just happened to be four of the "hottest" girls in the school. They were essentially the female Marauders. You had the sexy slutty one (Rach), the sexy cool one (Kay), the sexy sweet one (Lila), and the sexy smart one (Lily).

Of course as they made their way across the dance floor people stopped and stared, but eventually went back to their dancing.

Lily, not enjoying the attention, threw Rach a pleading look. Naturally, Rach ignored it.

With a sigh, Lily grabbed Lila by the arm and pulled her aside.

'I don't know if I can do this.' She said.

'Lily, you can! And you have to!'

'But—'

'No buts! Either talk to him, or don't let him get to you!'

'BUT—'

'NO BUTS!'

Sirius, who happened to be walking by chimed in with a 'Haha! You said butt!'

Lila stuck her tongue out at him.

Glancing around the room, she noticed Remus standing over by the punch table.

'And that's my cue to leave.' She said with a wink and slowly walked over to him swinging her hips.

Lily laughed as she watched two of her best friends flirting.

'Hey' said a voice from behind her.

She knew who it was instantly, and was internally debating whether or not to turn around.

He made the decision for her, by taking her arm and gently turning her to face him.

She looked down refusing to meet his eyes.

She knew if she looked into those hazel orbs all her anger would melt away, and she wouldn't be able to stop herself from falling for him.

'Lily you need to listen to me! I had a reason—'

'What you got bored of her, moved on to the next thing?!'

'No Lily! She cheated on me! I swear! I di—'

'You expect me to believe that?'

'Yes! It's true.'

'I doubt you'd know the truth if it bit you in the arse. Goodbye James' She said wrenching herself out of his grasp and storming off.

As she stormed off, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She ran into a closet as they threatened to fall.

She opened the door and ran right into a couple in the middle of a very heated hookup session.

'Uh…' Was all Lily could say as she looked up into the eyes of none other than Lizy Caplin.

'Shit!' She muttered.

'Umm…I'm just gonna leave then.' Lily said as she backed out of the closet. She was absolutely shaken by what she had seen.

And suddenly it donned on her.

James wasn't lying, and she had walked off.

And she may have just made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

so there u go...it was alogn wait...but seriously...WHERE DO U WANT THE SOTRY TO END!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED TO NO...OR I WONT BE ABLE TO WRITE ANYMORE


	33. IMPORTANT NOTE

Authors note!

Hello readers..it has been years but i am starting up this story again!

keep a look out for the next chapter. It will be up by the end of the month!

if use stuck with the story u are amazing! and i give u all hugs!

im sry i stopped writing! i got to high school and Aps and SATs got the btter of me!

~Sarah


	34. Kisses and Cuddling

**Kissing and Cuddling**

**Chapter...24ish**

By the time Lily got bcd to the Common Room the party had gone from crazy and fun to out of control.

Now the room smelled like sex and booze and felt like it was 100 degrees. It seemed like the entire school had squeezed into the crowded room.

Lily dashed around, pushing through empty bottles and couples mid-embrace.

Though she searched, she saw no sign of James.

He mind was racing, thoughts jumping back and forth.

_Why didn't I just listen to him. Frick! Double Frick! Frick on a stick with a brick! How could I be so daft. He's got to be here…probably in the corner with some girl…_

The thought made her nauseous. Had she messed up for good this time? She mentally kicked herself.

"Hey babe" Said Sirius with a wink. Approaching a very sexy witch from behind.

"Sirius are you really trying this again?"

"Rach?"

"No the other girl in a witches hat. This is the third time you've hit on me unknowingly tonight. You're drunk." She turned to face him.

"And you're sexy." He winked again.

"Please don't kill my buzz. I now we hookup a lot but I'm not in the mood tonight. Come find me on Friday."

"Not in the mood? Look around. This environment was made to put people in the mood." He giggled while saying it.

"You are sloshed. Go sit down with a cup of coffee."

"Well I may be drunk..but I'm…but at least I'm not….you know what, I'm too happy to even think of an insult."

"No you're too drunk."

"Nimenot!" He said with a slur.

"Come again?"

"Noo I emm not!"

Rach signed a grabbed his arm. Dragging him upstairs to the boys dorms "You will lay down and stay!"

"So you are in the mood then."

"Sirius…" Her voice got soft. "I think I'm the only one who can stomach you when your like this."

He helped him over to the bed and cuddled up next to him.

He slowly draped his arm around her, her head rested on his chest.

"This isn't are usual position." He laughed in a way that sounded more like a roar.

"Shut up Sirius." She said with a smile.

"So mum hi?" Said a sheepish werewolf. "You look…very…festive. Yes festive!" He said, his cheeks red hand on his neck; his usual nervous tick.

"I was hoping for pretty." Her sparkly eyes dazzled in the light. Her smile genuine and comforting. "But thank you."

They were on the side of the room, and Lila swayed on the balls of her feet to the music.

"Pretty…yeah! That's what I meant to say. Really pretty."

She smiled, her eyes wide as though se were some where off in a distant land.

"Err right…so then..I'll be over there…you know…if you want to…I mean…yeah…"

She turned towards him suddenly, eyes focused.

"I find your costume ironically humorous."

Remus twitched nervously. "Really now? I mean I did it 'cuz the other decided to…it wasn't actually my idea. I mean I don't think about those things…huh costumes that is. And even if I did…I mean I-"

She pressed a figure to his lips. Silencing him gently. She step closer and leaned her head against is chest. Relaxed. A soft smile playing on her lips.

"I know."

He tried to draw back but she held him close looking up into his eyes. Once again he found himself lost in oceans of blue.

"How long?"

"Second year."

"Second?"

"It's when I started volunteering in the hospital wing…I recognized the bites from books."

"You never told?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"You're not afraid?"

"Should I be?"

"Lila, I go crazy once a month."

"So do I."

"I'm serious, I could hurt you."

"And I could fall off a broom."

"No, I mean…wait what? How is that even related."

"Remus, this is life. I'm going to get hurt at some point by something or someone. I could die tomorrow. Look at the world around us; it's being torn apart by war."

"You don't get it." His tone was desperate, he moved her so he was staring her in the face, hands on her shoulders. "I'm a monster."

Her vice went soft. A barely audible whisper escaping her lips.

"No. You're a person. A kind, smart, funny, beautiful, wonderful person." Her voice raising as she spoke. "And I can't sit idly by while you let a tiny flaw consume you."

Bitter laughed erupted from his mouth. "A tiny flaw? What' are you Sirius? My furry little problem? It's not a badly behaved cat, it's me!"

"I wasn't done."

Her voice was cool and serious, in a way he had never heard it before.

"I love you Remus Lupin. And that's just how it is, and that's how it's going to be. And Nothing you can say will change my mind. And for that matter-"

Remus never found out what she intended to say.

He was too busy kissing her.

THiS IS PART ONE OF THIS CHAPTER!

PART 2 IS IN THE MAKING, BUT I FIGURED I WOULDNT MAKE YOU WAIT

PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED DIDEAS AS ALWAYS!


End file.
